Rejection
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Roxas cuts himself. He's scared of getting close and even being near his family. Until one day the new student can't seem to leave him alone, Axel may be able to help him with his insecurities.
1. A lovely start

Author Notes:

~Hello. Another random story, I got this idea because I had this experience before. It was horrible, but yeah!

AkuRoku. I'm going to make this more romance. :)

**Warning:** Yaoi. BoyxBoy. Occasional swears, and dark sad thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

-Eh, if it's bad sorry. I might do a lemon. I MIGHT! Not saying a I will, lol. :)

Read and Review, No flames.

* * *

><p>A blonde with a deadpan expression looked onwards at his furious mother, his sibiling with black hair was across from them with a smirk on his face.<p>

"How many times do I have to tell you? Stop scarring yourself!" She yelled, her face twisted.

His eyes strained at her, as she kept screaming at him. He kept touching his arms with his fingers, delicatly smoothing them over, pressing lightly with the tips on the throbbing scars, he felt some sqeeze out as he sighed.

"Are you listening to me?" She asked, her voice had gotten lower.

"Truthfully, no I wasn't, I'm going to my room," He turned from her and his smirking brother, walking across the living room to his bedroom.

"Roxas, you're grounded!" She yelled again, he could hear the frustration from her voice and a wicked smile spread on his face.

He came to his room and slammed the door shut, his fingers turned the lock and he heard a click. The light was already on, his room was a mess from his mother searching his bedroom.

The boy in the other room was his younger sadistic brother Vanitas, he was the one to tell on him about his scars. Vanitas was never nice, he showed his emotions openly sometimes but was always so rude.

His nails screeched across the door, a smile still on his face as his rage in his heart was making his heart beat race.

"I..hate..you.. I hate you.. I hate you...I fucking hate you!" His voice was going louder and louder, nails finally coming to a halt.

He panted, the smile never leaving his face but warm tears rolled down his face.

He pushed himself off the door and went walking towards his bed, the beddings were thrown off and onto the floor. Manga's in one corner, his clothes pulled out of his drawer.

"How'd she find you?" He muttered, touching his mattress.

Roxas is sixteen, scars zigzagged on his arms, and he lived with his mother and brother. Father ditched a few years ago, never phoning. He didn't know what to do, what he'll end up doing but he became possessive of his scars.

He wasn't ashamed, but wanted them there anyways. They were his and he loved the feeling of numbing and heat.

Taking his dark purple sweater off, he wore a black shirt underneath, on his arms were very thin deep lines, some were white that healed and some were a dark red. Everywhere on his arms, he stared blankly at them, his hand reached under his mattress and a small razor blade came from it.

Metal peice, he scowled and looked away.

"School tomorrow."

Roxas started to put together his room again, but felt sad, felt so tired.

There was a knock at his door. He walked cautiously towards the door, unlocking and opening it, his brother held a smirk on his face.

"Hello, Rox," He said clearly, walking past him into the bedroom, Roxas looked at him and shut the door.

He turned around. "You're very interesting," He commented with a smile.

Roxas stared at him, cocking his head to the side curiously. "What do you mean?"

Vanitas chuckled. "Scarring is-"

"You do it too," Roxas cut him off, Vanitas glared at him.

"I'm not the one being careless," Vanitas turned away, leaving the room, the simple words cut through Roxas in the heart.

_'You're the one who snitched me out,'_ Roxas thought.

He took the blade in his fingers and carefully slid it down his arm, again and again the blood trinkled upon the surface in the form of dark red bubbles, he'd pop them with the tip of the blade.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7..etc.

His smile wouldn't leave his face.

"This is how it's suppose to be, nothing's ever going to change," He said to himself in the middle of his room, leaning down and kissed his newly formed scars, blood smeared on his arm and lips.

He just never knew that fate has something else for him.

~To be continued.

* * *

><p><span>Author Notes<span>: Sorry it's bad! Lol. D:

It'll get better.

~Reminds me of pain. Can't cry or the pain will hurt more. Lol.

Anyways. Uhh. Yeah, this will be more of a sexual attraction. :D

Review's are appreciated. No Flames please.


	2. A scary encounter

Author Notes:

**666Random4life**~Thanks for the review... I have friends who cut themselves. D: Lol. :)

**Warning:** Angst. Teasing. Yaoi BoyxBoy. And cutting. (You have been warned.)

This chapter is sort of a song-fic.

-Read and Review. No flames please.

* * *

><p><span>Roxas's POV.-<span>Next morning.

Fifteen mintues ago I left the house, my mom didn't look at me when I left, she said nothing at all, not like I'd wanted her too.

After walking alone, wearing my black hoody, black long shorts and shoes. My so called brother catched up to me.

"Ahh fuck!," I yelled out, Vanitas smirked as his hand grabbed my arm where the cuts were, his finger nails were digging into the skin and making my scars bleed again.

"Oh brother, shouldn't do that, someone's going to find out," He licked his lips and let go, running down the street. I held onto my arm, glaring at his retreating form.

The blood wasn't so much, it would dry up by the time I'd get to the school.

I had these large earphones around my neck, they were brand new, the color as a dark green and white, I put them on and switched my Ipod on.

Playing. **AFI-Miss Murder. **

_Hey Miss Murder, can I_  
><em>Hey Miss Murder, can i<em>  
><em>Make beauty stay if I take my life.<em>  
><em>With just a look they shook<em>  
><em>And heavens bowed before him<em>  
><em>Simply a look can break your heart.<em>

It went on and on, until I came to the school. I walked past a few people, and ignored others stare as I entered the school. The outside had smelled like smoke, or something sweet as if it was halloween but it's only May.

The inside was a different story, it smelled like sweat and to much cologne and perfume. Everyone smiled and passed each other, I kept getting bumpted into as if no one can see me right.

Oh yeah, I'm the one wearing all black, pale skin and has blonde hair with blue eyes that stand out.

A see a few more people wearing earphones that are the same as mine, some are red or bright pink. My ipod was the square ones that you can move the screen with, it was a dark green. My favorite color.

I came to my locker, turning the ridiculous dial and opening the metal tin. Pulling my books out that I needed for my two classes, I'm in grade.11, I got a spare at 3rd perioud thats before lunch.

Science, English.

Slamming my locker shut I left the area, going to my class quickly as I heard the bell rang and everyone went running or something.

_The stars that mystify,_  
><em>they left them all behind,<em>  
><em>And how his children cry,<em>  
><em>He left us all...behind.<em>

I turned my music off after that lyrics, I thought of my dad. I barely remember him, and I get why he left. Who would actually date mom and conceive two unstable kids.

Both cutters, one is a sadistic bastard and the other is a masochist.

I slumped down in the back by the window, the desk was always mine. I carved my name into it cause I was bored, everyone piled in.

After ten minutes, I stared vacently at my books infront of me. The teacher was rambling on about something, some girls were giggling, guys grunting or making snuffled insults. But I didn't feel like being curious, I wanted to sleep.

"...sit next to Roxas in the back," The women said, thats when I looked up and saw a red head grinning at me.

His hair was a very volumizing red, shiny and spiky. Eyes were a light emerald color, I liked it, there were purple triangles underneath his eyes that made him seem more eccentric, but the way he dressed made him seem more different than anyone I've ever encountered.

"Sure," He said, his voice held amusment, eyes never leaving me as he strides closer and closer, I then realized I couldn't control my heart beat as it raced harder and harder.

I felt like a small kitten about to get picked up by some stranger.

He sat next to me, still smirking. I liked it too, better than Vanitas's sadistic smirk.

A white dress shirt, buttons by collar were unbuttoned though that showed his body was tan, he was very slim but mascular. Sleeves rolled up with a green and black tie that was sorta loosened, black jeans and metallic bracelts around his wrist, he had two rings and a sort of flower clip in his hair.

He glanced at me and smiled. "Names Axel," He whispered and winked right after, I felt myself blush as I nodded, to scared to say anything.

He said nothing else after, but I couldn't stop playing with my fingers and figeting in my seat. my hair blocked my eyes as I was biting my lip. I couldn't hear anything at the moment, my thoughts were clouding everything up.

_'He's cute right?_' My consciousness said.

_'You like him, Axel.. Axel...'_ It kept repeating his strange but awesome name.

_'But wait,'_ I flinched, my negativity was entering. _'You cut yourself, why would he like you?'_

I sighed and shook my head slightly, looking at the board. Nothing, something about chemicals and partners and DNA... wait partners!

My eyes opened and I gasped, feeling someone nudge me, it snapped me from my shock as I didn't feel like being partnered up with someone.

It was a girl leaning over my desk, her shirt was small and thin, her boobs looked like they were going to pop out, she smelled horrible, her perfume wasn't making this any better.

"Wanna partner up Ax?" She asked with a purr.

I looked at the corner of my eye and saw him cringe at the girl, his nose wrinkled, he's probably bothered by the smell. Well his face wasn't in it.

"Sorry.. I'm already.. partnered up with.." He said nervously, I rolled my eyes._ 'How are you getting out of this one spiky?'_ I asked in my head.

"Roxas," Axel grabbed my arm and almost pulled me out of the desk, my hand held the side so I wouldn't fall over.

The girl pouted and I could hear a growl meaning for myself, she gave me a glare and walked off.

"Maybe I should come to school not looking hot," His voice startled me, he helped me back into my seat, giving me a smile.

"Why'd you say that? Everyone would love to be partnered up with Selphie," I asked him timidly.

He smiled and pulled his desk next to me with a loud screech, no one seemed to notice. "Cause Roxas," He whispered.

"I'm not interested in girls," He smirked.

I parted my lips almost shocked. "You're gay?"

He nodded. "Yeah," Giving me a hard stare then smiled again, "You are too right?" He asked nonchalantly.

Eyes widening. "How'd you know that?"

He leaned in next to my ear, I could feel his hot breathe. "I caught you checking me out Rox, also.. your not too bad yourself."

My face heated up, body shaking as he leaned back giving me a casual smile.

"I'm bi though," I muttered, his smile never left his face.

"Your favorite color is green, you seem to like fire," He tapped my headphones that were around my neck, and pointing down at my paper, I drew fire around my name.

"Also," He had to stop this whispering thing, it's freaking me out. "Self-harming yourself isn't healthy."

How the fuck did he find out? I didn't expose my arms.. unless when he pulled my arm he probably saw them.. shit.

"Don't worry Roxy, I'll keep your secert," He said, but I had a bad feeling about him.

~To be continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong>I have so many ideas. I just hope I don't give up on any of them, lol.

:)

to fast? I don't know. Ahaha,

~Review, no flames please.


	3. Gentle but scared aura

Author Notes:

**blackdiamond3546~** I don't think I'm that good, but thank you! :D

**Warning:** Some angst. Teasing. Yaoi. Occasional swears.

6/18/11. I have re-written this. :P

-Read and Review. No Flames.

* * *

><p><span>Axel's POV.<span>

When I first entered the class, he was the one I noticed first.

Golden blonde spiky hair, tossled to left and right. Striking blue eyes that stood out with his tan skin, I just want to touch his little puffy cheeks. He sure looked emo-ish though, no matter everyone has some sort of mask.

My father was abusing my mother, so she decided to leave him and take us here. I wasn't so thrilled since I had to make new friends.

Anyways. The teacher called his name and he snapped up from his daze, at least I got a name. Roxas.

While I was walking together with my hands in my pockets; his eyes widened and he curled his fingers tightly around his sleeves. Am I really that bad? He did look cute, but I don't need my new reputation to be: Rapist.

I sat down in the desk next to him, he was staring at me. I see, someones leaning towards homosexual, this makes it oh-so easy.

I started to casually talk with him when the teacher had said something about partners, and this girl with very thin clothing and curly brown hair bended over Roxas's desk.

He seemed uncomfortable, and I was too from her major perfume and the way she was twinkling her eyes at me. Sorry chickie-dee I'm gay.

I leaned in and quickly grabbed blondy's arm, I saw something red when his sleeve was pulled up. Thin lines cutting through his pale smooth skin, dry blood accompanied it. I told the girl I was working with Roxas already, which gave the reaction to glare at Roxas as if it were his fault, not completely though.

I helped him back into his seat, he was shaking from my contact but asked why I wanted to work with him, Why not the hot-popular Selphie. _Not his words but it seemed like so._

I made him blush a few times and I enjoyed myself a lot, moving my desk next to his. Figuring a few things out, also telling him the cuts on his arm. He looked down quickly as he touched his sleeve, tugging it roughly up over his hands and bit his lip.

I told him I wouldn't tell anyone but he didn't seem convinced.

"No need to give me that look," I lifted his chin up and he was shaking, was he really that bottled up?

I shook it off and moved my hand away from him,"Let's get this project started alright?" I told him, he nodded but didn't seem to be all there. I let him be for the rest of the class, but next class he has to help.

The bell rang, he got up quickly and dashed out of the class. I sighed and picked up the papers, the teacher came towards me.

"Roxas is always like that, he's.. been having problems," She tells me. "Could you befriend him?" She got to the point, I smiled. "Sure, anything for my first friend," I tell her cheerfully, leaving the classroom.

I looked at my list, Art.

I noticed Roxas went into a class that wasn't my own, he was sitting alone again as he listened to his green headphones. Passing his room I went down a hallway then left down a longer hallway. My next class was at the end, so I kept going noticing a lot of girls were checking me out.

I had to look hot on my first day, damn. I played with the flower clip in my hair, it was gift from my younger sister Xion, she's in the hospital cause my dad got to fucking violent.

I sighed thinking of the sad memory, Xion's ten years old with midnight black hair and purple eyes that resemble dad. My mom has long straight red hair and bright green eyes, which I inherited from her.

I bumpted into someone while walking, he was tall but a few inches shorter with dirty blonde hair and a mullet, he swore since he dropped his guitar.

"Sorry man," I scratched the side of my head, he looked at me and I noticed he had sky blue eyes but not as bright as Roxas's.

"No problem, not mine anyways," He said in a very chilled amused voice.

This guy wore a light blue shirt and black sweater, sleeves were pulled up and shown a bright pink elastic band on his right wrist. Dark blue jeans and black runners, he was holding a guitar and a few books that said Art.

"Is this your next period?" I tapped his book, he looked and nodded.

"Yep, Mr Strife, damn guy is sarcastic, don't ever get on his bad side, you'll have detention forever," He said nonchalantly, I mentally wrote the warning down in my head.

He walked with me down the hall, his name was Demyx and was a Junior same as I was.

He liked music and his favorite color is all shades of blue, he's bi-sexual but leaning towards guys, he says he has a crush on the most emotionless guy in the school.

"How could you like someone like that?" I whispered when we entered the class. Tables were lined up next to each others in a sort of square, in the middle of the class was a larger table with paper, pens, pencil crayons and paint brushes.

He shrugged and gave another casual smile. "At first I didn't know, like he wasn't even that interesting, but.. when I was in some sort of project with him he was," Demyx muttered, scribbling on a paper and ripping it apart, passing me it.

I looked and chuckled. His number.

"Am I really that hot?" I asked myself, he raised his eyebrow. "Wow, someones conceided. If you want to chill, call me up," He chuckled, I did too and stuffed it into my pocket.

When Mr Strife entered I could of swear he reminded me of a certain blonde I met today,"Do you know Roxas?" I asked Demyx, he nodded.

"Yeah, guy is anti-social, he's scared of getting close to anyone. Once he talked with Zexion for at least five minutes but Zexion couldn't get anything out of him," Demyx seemed shocked, I raised my eyebrow.

"Who's Zexion?"

"The guy I like," Demyx muttered.

I nodded, looking around, Strife was saying something about pastels or pencil crayons.

"Are you ever going to tell this.. Zexion you like him?" I asked ten minutes after.

He looked at me, his eyes widened and shook his head violently.

"No way. Zexion isn't gay nor bi, he doesn't date either. He seems more into his.. uhh books than relationship," He said, I could hear how disappointed he was.

"I knew someone like that," I lied, "just talk with him more, try to get something out of him and then make your move."

He shook his head again. "Zexion is also a hard person to walk up too, he gives off this death aura and his conversations only last for two seconds."

"How could he talk with Roxas for five minutes then?"

Demyx shrugged. "Something about a test and Zexion said he got nothing," He was looking at the board again.

Making friends was sorta easy, Roxas and now Demyx. But I was more curious about Roxas.

After Art I walked around the school, looking for my next class but quickly went outside to smoke for a bit. When I exited the school and walked to the side, I saw Roxas; he was under a tree and seemed to be sleeping.

He was laying on his side with his earphones on his ears I saw his green ipod, it was blazing rap music, I looked a few times at his ipod and noticed he likes all kinds of music.

His arms were exposed, I pulled his sleeve up, I saw his white sheet of paper with his schedule on it. I scanned it and saw he had a spare this class, I decided at that moment to skip with him.

His eyes fluttered open and he got up slowly, he still seemed to be half-asleep.

"Your.. hair is on..fire," He murmured.

I touched my hair and chuckled. "I know Roxas,"

He laid back down and fell asleep, I couldn't help but admire him since he was so calm-like. Demyx had said he was hard to approach, maybe people were just scared to get near him.

"You give off a very depressed aura," I touched delicately on his cut skin that was exposed again.

**~To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes<strong>: Thanks to anyone who reviews my story! :D

I would really like to anyone who favs, please review, :)

Not like I'm forcing you too... I just..,uhmm..yeah!

Review is well appreciated. _(Also, English is my first language. I don't want anyone insulting me by asking me if it's my first!)_

Hope you enjoy!


	4. Unlucky day

Author Notes:

**~Lizzy-** No worries honey. Lol. I don't mind people telling me stuff like that.

**Warning:** Occasional swears. Yaoi.

**_*BTW*-_** I cut myself. No worries, right. I'm not going to kill myself, I stopped a long time ago.

Read and Review. **No flames.** _(No insults on people who cut. Simply cause that's immature.) _

* * *

><p>The breeze was nice and cool against my skin, I felt like I was on a cloud ready to blow me away from this horrible place. The music in my earphones are blaring furiously in my mind; everything didn't feel real.<p>

But something was terribly off, my arm where the cuts were, someone was touching them. At first I thought maybe it was just the grass tinkling my skin, this is different though.

Finger tips brushing across my skin, I don't want to open my eyes cause the feeling is so nice. But I rethink of what they will do, this person will go and tell another and another; I'll be teased.

I open my eyes and sit up quick. I recognize who it was, Axel the red-head from my Science class. New student who was very attractive, why was he here?

He withdrew his hand and smiled gently. "So you're wake, hows your sleep?" He asked casually, as if we're friends.

I get up and he does too,"Hey, wait.. I'm not going to say anything.. I told you in class," He now seems worried, but about what?

I shake my head. "Why are you here?" I asked him, pulling my sleeves down, he notices my reaction and chuckles nervously.

"I saw you out here and thought maybe.. you needed guarding since you don't want anyone to know about your scars," He gestures at my arms and I put them behind my back.

"You got nothing to do with this," I tell him, hes smile curves into a devious smirk, and I feel so compelled by it that I stand my ground and try to stop shaking.

"Oh but Roxy, I stumbled upon your.. umm scars, I just want to be friends," He says, I can't help but want to move again. I need to get away from him before he thinks of another idiotic idea.

"I.. g-gotta go," I look away and start to walk, but I can hear him sigh and follow me.

"Seriously Roxas? You're just going to walk away from your only friend?" Axel seems mad now, I stop and turn around.

He did too and his hands were in his pockets, staring at me hard. "Friend? As if, you're just going to use me," I spat, glaring hard at him.

He doesn't say anything and it proves my point, I huff and turn around again, striding away from him. Hoping soon my heart beat could go down so I can have time to breathe a little.

* * *

><p><span>Axel's POV.<span>

I watch him leave, his glare and pout were so damn cute.

When he was gone, I sighed. "What the fuck was I suppose to say to that?" I growl and turn around, a few minutes before Roxas woke up the bell for the next class rang.

I'm not going in late, so I don't go back. I walk the other way from my school and towards the bus stop, I see Demyx standing by himself with his guitar, he waves with a very cheerful smile.

"Told you he was hard to get close too," Demyx said, I grunt and stand next to him as he taps the guitar case with his hand.

"You were watching?" I asked him, pulling out my smokes and red lighter.

He nods,"I want a drag," He mutters, I nod and light the smoke and take a long drag.

"Of course I was watching, not hard for me to see the show from over here," He smirks as I pass him the smoke.

I never give up a challenge though, I want to know him even how much he resists.

"How long have you known Roxas?" I glanced at him, Demyx looks at the sky and takes another drag, passing me the smoke again and blows out smoke.

"I have to say... my entire life, Roxas and I were friends once. But something seriously changed with him, he isolated himself from everyone."

I looked at the smoke and dropped it to the ground, stomping it and smiled at the smug. Demyx gaped at me,"You could of gave it to me, lately I wanted a smoke," He teared up, I smiled and shook my head.

"No worries, have my entire pack," I hand him the rest of my smokes, his face lights up.

We both see the bus coming, Demyx groans and puts the smoke he was about to light up back into the pack. He gives my lighter back and I stuff it safely into my jean pocket.

I realize somethings are really hard to get and understand.

Roxas was the definition of that, Demyx was very hard to understand also. And my way around Twilight Town was a lot strange than normal, but I'm enjoying myself.

I smile and enter the bus.

"~First day and my luck sucks."

To be Continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> I'm Sorry that it's so short. :O

Just thought maybe it'd be perfect if it was short, I mean the chapter. Lol.

I'll make the next chapter longer!

Anywho.

**Review.**

NO flames. _(Nor on people who cut, act your age!)_


	5. Caffeine

Author Notes:

_~Uh. Sorry if there's to much un-needed information. xP_

_Bleh how pathetic of me. Haha. I should of noticed. anywho. Sorry about the inconvience._

**Warning:** Occasional swears.

-I hope you enjoy. Read and Review, No flames.

* * *

><p>Roxas couldn't believe what just happened, he was shaken up by Axel's presence ever since Science. Ever since he met him, no one ever seen nor bothered him about his scars until Axel came around.<p>

Roxas wrapped his arms around himself, biting his lip thats about to bleed. Roxas couldn't stop shaking, his beating heart was making him more weaker. The exposer hurt, the feeling of being found out was driving Roxas nervous.

"Hey brother," The uncanny voice startled Roxas, he stopped himself from taking another step. Already feeling his younger brother coming towards him, dark spiky hair came into his view, as the familiar yellow eyes with a deceitful smirk.

"I love the entertainment, you know how to show a good performance," Vanitas chuckled, even though Vanitas may be younger he was a few inches taller.

Roxas noticed Vanitas wasn't wearing his usual black and red sweater, but his arms were filled with metallic bracelets and wrist bands. Roxas couldn't help but mimic the same smirk as his brother.

"Too hot for comfort?" Roxas quickly snatched Vanitas wrist and pulled him, nails digging into his brother arm, Vanitas winced as he hissed from the pain. Yanking his arm away, glaring harshly at Roxas who was now darkly laughing.

"Don't try to act superior then me," Roxas growled and walked past him, bumping Vanitas's shoulder. Vanitas grinded his teeth, turning around and catching up to Roxas.

"If you go home moms going to just yell at you," Vanitas said calmly, trying his hardest to have a decent conversation with Roxas. Maybe for a bit before he started to tease him again.

Roxas shrugged. "Does it matter? She always yells at me," Roxas said sullenly, it's always him, never Vanitas. Of course since Vanitas frames him, and Roxas has no evidence to put the blame on Van.

"That Axel guy seems cool, are you friends with him?" Vanitas asked, Roxas sighed. "No, I'm not. Some idiot bothering me about my scars," He said, regretting his words.

Vanitas's eyes turned to him quickly and a smirk curved on his lips. "Really? That's interesting."

Roxas continued to walk but Vanitas stopped, his smirk and the thought of amusement wouldn't leave his head. So many ideas to screw his brother up was making him giddy, turning around he embraced the so-called consequences.

"Tell mom I'll be home later," Vanitas called out, not expecting a reply as he ran down the street back towards the school. He saw the red head jump on the bus, going to the mall probably with Demyx.

* * *

><p><span>Demyx's POV.<span>

I've been tapping my foot on the metal floor of the bus, and already got four glares from four other people. One of them being Axel, this guy was pretty much cool. He was gay, there's not so many people who were like that.

Sure he was good looking, but my interest is Zexion.

_Tap, Tap, Tap._

I turned my head, Axel was glaring at me again. His head was on the window, emerald eyes burning with furious anger. I gave a smile and waved, he punched me in the arm.

For being his new friend he was rather abusive.

He pulled the yellow cord and there was a _'ding'_ at the front of the bus. I watched as the bus came to a halt and many people piled out and in, Axel was the tallest out of everyone else, or maybe it was just his hair.

"You had to be annoying on the bus?" He asked me, hands in his pockets.

I shrugged. "I was bored."

He muttered something, that I sort of decifered. _'Bored my ass.'_

"Why so glum pyro?" I asked cheerfully, he shook his head and lightly chuckled.

"My dad used to call me that, something about me liking fireworks when I was younger," He said, I was stunned he came to-gloomy then happy.-

Patting him on the back,"I think I like you more now."

He raised his eyebrow at me, he was confused. "Like me? You didn't?" He asked.

I couldn't help but frown, didn't think he was the type to be so naive. Shaking my head,"Don't worry about that," I tell him, we enter this door that goes into the side of a large mall center.

A long white straight hallway, echoeing and silent, Axel looked down at his feet. I did too wondering what he was looking, turned out to be nothing. When we came to the end, the entrance was a more opened mall area. Benches and different stores layered the place, stairs were on the far left, the rest of the mall was down the rest of the hallway.

Elevators were by the stairs, esclators were on one part of the mall. I walked past Axel and down the tile floor, people walked by, girls giggling about make-up. Music playing from the stores we walked by, the scent of strong coffee was intoxicated I sighed in bliss.

Axel came next to me, he was admiring the place extentenly, but didn't seem that all impressed.

"There's a mall across town, I liked it better than this one," He mumbled, Dawn mall it was called. This one was called Sunset mall, how convienent since we live in Twilight Town.

Most of the time I came here, friends or no friends. I was just fed up with school and going home, no problem both places just I need a soothing break. This place isn't as good as my bed though; I just loved the coffee here.

"Let's get coffee," Axel said finally, he was too quiet for my taste.

If he was silent for our entire stay here, I'd never speak to him again. Coffee was the delight of the world, it was beauitful of any words or peice of art, the most delicious drink I've ever drank in my entire life.

Except for Rockstar.

"Let's go then," I say, excitement filling my mind and stomach. I grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and dragging him to the esclators. More goths, punks layered the area, some girls in small short shorts, guys wearing the skater outfits.

I gave one look and ran up the esclator, once I was at the top I turned and saw that Axel was standing while the esclator moved up slowly. I groaned while waiting for him.

When he walked towards me after getting off the esclator, I had to shake my head at him. He surely disappointed me, taking his sleeve again, he didn't seem to mind that I was pulling him like a kid that wanted a toy.

"We need caffiene in you pronto," I tell him as if it's a mission I only can achieve.

He nodded and gave a short smile until it fell again. "What's wrong with you?" I asked feeling a little concerned.

"Never felt so rejected before, that's all," He shrugs as if it's not so bad, it's bothering him though.

"I did tell you Roxas was hard to get used too."

Get used too. No one can get near him without his death glares and the way he speaks so harshly, Roxas was the type that hid away. I would like to talk to him, but rather let Axel go for the hit.

We came to Tim Hortons, a sort of long line made me and Axel groan. Getting in line, it was again silent, I was tapping my foot again but no one glared at me.

After at least fifteen minutes of waiting and standing, I ordered Axel and I coffee, he got a cappacino. No difference though, as I got the hot coffee, French vanilla was my favorite.

"Thank you," I said, and walking towards Axel, he was leaning against the wall. I never saw anyone look so damn depressed, I sighed and handed him his cappacino.

"Do you really think Roxas is actually going to let you in?"

Axel shrugged, we sat down at a table by a large window, showing the cars and people walking or driving. The sky was showing a very light blue and puffy clouds in the sky, the sun made it hot but no matter at least I get my coffee.

Axel was again lost in his world, we both drank our deserving drinks. But he started to look at me with an odd expression, I felt kinda.. hyper.

My mind wouldn't stop giving me these wierd ideas, and I needed to move.

"O-M-G!" I exclaimed, I noticed someone I knew, he turned around as I pointed obviously at a slate-haired sitting at a table with a midnight haired girl, both smiling, and fruit drinks infront of them.

"Who's he?" Axel asked me, turning to me pushing my hand down so no one would see me pointing.

I gapped at him,"Zexion."

**~To be continued.**

* * *

><p>Author Notes: Okay. I think I did okay.. Maybe... gosh Idk.<p>

xP

Thanks for whoever reviews.

**Review. No flames**! :D I'll try to get to the next chapter.


	6. insensitive moment

Author Notes:

Thanks for the reviews and Favorites. :)

Sorry for not updating, it has been just a few days but within those days I've been thinking.

Thinking of my normal future like anyone elses, but I don't want to live like everyone else. Just a little different I guess!

**Warning:** Occasional Swears. Some yaoi reference.

I hope you enjoy.

Read and Review. No flames please.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Roxas's POV.-<span>**

"Why are you here!" She screamed when I entered the house, I looked away from her when I slammed the door shut; the house was dark except from the TV. She was drinking alcohol, bottles layered next to the couch she was on.

"I can't be?" I ask her smugly.

Walking past her and purposly knocking over her bottles and spilling the intoxicating contents, she growled but I ignored her and kept walking to my bedroom.

Slamming the door shut, and deeply sighing. Keeping the anger from rising any faster, the feeling of wanting to run out there and straggling her til she dies.

Biting my lip again, my face was hot and nails digging into my hands as I felt prickles of blood form. Opening my eyes and looking, there was nothing, nothing at all.

A small smile curved on my face as I walked slowly towards my bed, the room remained dark as I layed down. Feeling the cold fabric against my skin, everything ached with heat from the sun, from the desperation of hiding from Axel and the heat I wanted to feel with the razor to my skin.

But truly that didn't happen, cause at that moment I fell asleep; with tears burning my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Axel's POV.-<span>**

I have never seen anyone look so nervous and stalkerish before, he was staring hard at this person Zexion. The one he liked of course, emo dark blue hair, pale skin with blue eyes. Black jeans with black sneakers, a dark blue shirt and plaid blue shirt.

He was sitting in front of a girl with black cropped hair, she wore some biker clothing as they both laughed with thier fruit drinks in front of them. Demyx was staring hard, I rolled my eyes and slapped him behind the head.

He spun his head to me with a glare, rubbing the back of his head. "Why'd you do that?"

"Cause you can't just stare at someone, go speak to him," I whispered to him, he gave a frightened expression.

"Are you kidding me? That is Zexion, a guy I like... I can't.. I just can't," He said pulling on his hair, his mohawk kept in place though. Staring down at the see through table.

I put my hand on his shoulder and sighed,"Look, since you did see me get rejected horribly by Roxas. So now it's your turn," I smirked at him but he didn't give an amused look.

We both glanced back at Zexion and the mysterious girl sitting with him, she got up seconds after and left. Zexion sat alone but he got up and came walking towards us, Demyx looked at me with a worried expression; I couldn't help but smile though.

"Hello Demyx," We both looked up, I could feel Demyx shaking.

Zexion was smiling at the blonde, sincerely and hopeful. I could somehow tell that Zexion also was interested in Demyx, He sat down across from him never leaving his eyes.

"Who's your friend?" Zexion asked, I could hear the tension in his voice.

"A-A-A..." He tried to say but swallowed.

"Axel, I'm a new student at our school," I corrected for Demyx, giving the emo kid a smile.

He nodded. "I see, my names Zexion. But I guess Demyx has already told you," He said with a flirtious smirk.

I could almost laugh at this display, Demyx was now naive and Zexion was so into him that Demyx can't even see it.

The way Demyx was figeting and Zexion was smiling at him, the feeling of awkwardness was making this seem like a love bubble that I shouldn't be in.

"Are you Axel?" I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked and saw a kid that almost looked like Roxas, but was more darker. He gave off a very sadistic feel, his smile and eyes held amusment.

"And you are?" I asked curiously, his blue eyes shined.

"Vanitas what are you doing here?" Zexion asked, Vanitas looked at Zexion and gave a wink. "Nothing honey. Just meeting the guy that is pissing my older brother off," He said with a small giggle.

I spun back to him when he said older brother, what older brother?

Zexion scowled, Demyx still seemed entranced by him which wasn't much of a shocker. Vanitas's weight came on my chair as it slightly squeaked.

"Who's your.. older brother?" I asked him, he looked down still have this insane look in his eyes. "Roxas of course. Cute guy right?" He said, the way he said it was strange and different.

Zexion sighed. "Incest isn't working for you," He snarled at Vanitas, I was shocked at the simple word,'Incest?'

Vanitas laughed at this,"Oh Zexi you're very funny. Roxas is my brother," The way this guy said that, it was more like he was trying to hide his amusment, but in a way he was trying his best to make it as a joke.

"Well Vanitas.. nice to meet you I'm-"

"Axel, I know. Roxas spoke of you," Vanitas said, I didn't exactly like people cutting me off.

Nodding and turning away from him. The way he looked annoyed me, hearing him chuckle.

"Don't give up on my brother, but don't think you'll get him." He muttered in my ear, feeling his breathe made me shudder.

It seemed more like a threat, a harsh warning but also a challenge. Incest or not, Roxas shouldn't be dealing with a brother like this, my brother isn't even like this.

**~To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author Notes:<span>** I have decided to put a little incest. But it won't be major or anything. Of course the name with have some meaning, don't worry it'll show! ;)

Hehee. I love Vanitas he's my favorite character, I love his suit. Reminds me of Tron on the movie Tron: Legacy. If anyone watched it.

Sorry that the chapter was short. :o

Review. No flames. 


	7. A life of pity

**Author notes:**

I sorta wanted to just write another chapter. Just to make up for how bad I write, this is probably bad also.

I'm sorry for inconvience. :(

**Warning:** Mental instability. Occasional swears. Yaoi.

I hope you enjoy this. :3

**-Read and Review. No flames please.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Vanitas's POV]<strong>

This is just amazing, I met the guy that is disturbing my brother. He's not that bad looking either, I wonder how Roxas is holding up with our bitching mother.

I head inside after coming back from the mall, it was around 5:30pm, and surely I have never seen Zexion looked so into someone before. Now that greatly freaked me out.

The TV was on but mother wasn't on the couch, the living area was cleaned from the liquor bottles. Coffee table was cleaned off, couch was also, there was a light from the kitchen as I came closer.

She was cutting vegetables with a very sharp knife, she smiled when I entered.

"Vanitas, how was your evening?" She asked to friendly for my comfort, I looked around and everything was clean. Mostly it's filthy in here, dirt and stains were once on the table, counters and floor. But now they were gone.

Strangely I didn't like how she was acting at the moment, smiling without alcohol in her system; and the way she seemed clean was also different.

"Mother," I came closer but a few steps from the table. "What happened?" I asked her, she tilted her head and gave another smile.

"What do you mean?" She asked cutting carrots more faster but again stopped and looked at me.

I gulped, I was then shaking. "Nothing mother, I'm going to go to my bedroom."

Turning away from her as she continued to cut, I didn't go to my room though, I went straight to Roxas's.

Knocking and then entering, but he wasn't inside, his bedroom was destroyed again. Like the day when mom found Roxas's scars, she desperately wanted to know where his razor was. But she gave up and left it as it was, Roxas put everything back, but right now how it looked scared apart of me.

"If you are wondering where your brother is, I kicked him out," I spun around and saw my mother with a weary smile, she was holding the knife in her hand as her eyes never left me.

"W-why?" I asked not moving, if I did she'd know I was scared.

"Cause he isn't welcomed here anymore, now it's just you and me, get ready for supper Vani," She turned away and left me in Roxas's bedroom.

I was terrified so I grabbed Roxas's backpack and put some things into it: A sweater, my wallet, his charger and I found his razor and dropped it in as I zipped the back pack up and put it on.

I quickly sneaked down the hallway and saw her in the kitchen again cutting more vegatables. I saw the door and made a run for it, opening the door and dashing out, not even looking out.

Hearing her call my name out, now a echo of a shriek.

* * *

><p><strong>[Roxas's POV]<strong>

I kicked my feet on the sand of the park, swinging swiftly on a swing.

Nothing to do, nothing to actually think about. Except that my mother screamed at me a half hour ago about my scars again, something is seriously wrong with that women.

The sun was going down now showing the stars, no moon this time.

I wonder what'll happen to Vanitas, I know he'll try to talk his way through her and make it all my fault.

He was the one to tell her, Vani never liked to get caught about the things he'd done. Nor care about others feelings, well sometimes he does, just not all the time.

"Are you usually alone?" I heard a very sarcastic voice, turning around I saw Axel.

Feeling shaken by his mere presents, I looked away from his grinning expression, feeling him walking towards me as he took the swing next to me.

"Why..are you here?" I ask him timidly, gritting my teeth at how shy I was being.

Hearing him chuckle soothed my nerves but still he wasn't making my problems disappear.

"I'm here cause I saw a blonde by himself, shouldn't you be at home?" He asked, I glanced at him but he was looking at the sky.

Why was he so curious? Did it really matter to him?

Nothing I did should matter, no one should care about me. I tightened my grip around the metal swing, biting my lip hard enough to feel some pain and heat; my heart beat was racing again and I think I'm becoming dizzy.

"Roxas!" It wasn't Axel who spoke my name, it was a yell, a desperate plea. I looked and saw my brother Vanitas, he looked pertrified as he raced towards us.

Axel looked confused as he stared at my brother, had they met?

"What is it?" I asked him, not exactly wanting to care but he was my brother even how much he were an asshole. I saw my backpack on his back, he was panting hard and still looked scared.

"Mom... mom.. holding...a knife.." He tried to say, making a few words out I could tell where this was going.

I got up from the swing and came next to him, holding him up so he wouldn't fall over but he did sit down on the sand. He looked at me and I felt pity, what did mom do?

"Your mother had a knife?" Axel asked but he seemed confused as well.

Vanitas nodded. "She said that she kicked you out, and then she cleaned up the house. It was strange, but then she was holding a knife," He said quickly, the kicking out part was true.

She entered my room screaming, and finally had said I was kicked out. Never to come back again, not even to contact Vanitas.

"Did mom hurt you?" I asked him calmly, trying to peice this up.

He shook his head though. "No, but it looked like she wanted to cook me," He laughed, Axel and I knew this was a joke.

"Are you saying your both homeless?" Axel cut in, we both looked at him and then glanced at eachother.

Vanitas took the backpack off and put it on his lap. "Well, I didn't pack these useless things for nothing, unless me and Roxas well be sleeping here on the grass for the night," He smirked, I shook my head at his lame joke.

It was nice out though, the air was very warm and the scenery was perfect but if mother would to call the cops then we'll be taken back. Which Vanitas doesn't seem to want to go back.

"Yeah, Axel. We are homeless," I told him, he grinned and stood up. "Alright, you can come live with me and my family. Don't worry I just live with a girl name Larxene," He muttered, extending both of his hands out and we took them.

Both of us on our feet, he looked at us though. "Are you two twins?" He asked.

Vanitas smirked, I slightly smiled. "Nothing passes you," Vani said, Axel nodded and led us away from the park.

I'm not particulary wanting to live with him, it sorta scares me. I was still shaking from being so close to him, Vanitas touched my hand and tighened as he continued to walk. I shrugged and tried to fight my nerves from being rude, Axel was so nice to let us stay with him.

Mother was truly unstable.

But what makes me and Vanitas?

**~To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> Uhh.. Hmm... I don't know.

Vanitas had to have a scared part of him, it was sorta cute to make! :)

I think he'll be more of a supporting character!

**Review. No flames.**


	8. Unsteady time

**Author Notes:**

Thanks for the reviews. :) I really enjoyed reading them, Lol. Got most of the reviews on Vanitas, I always loved him. Big fan of Vanitas, hehee. To bad he died. :o

**Warning:** Occasional swears. Yaoi. BoyxBoy.

Read and Review, No flames please. :)

I have something to ask, at the bottom of the page once you have read this chapter. :3

* * *

><p><strong>[Axel's POV.]<strong>

"Two guys in one night, gotta be your new record for the past two weeks," A women with a very sickening yet sarcastic tone, she entered the room wearing a low cut yellow black dress, short blonde hair and green eyes.

I rolled my eyes at her as I let my two companions inside, they were looking around the room, probably checking if it's the right place for them. My place ain't paradise, the trash is all picked up though, couch is neatly clean with the tv rightly dusted off and it sorta smells nice.

I came next to the women with a huge smile on my face, I could feel her glaring at the personal space I was.

"This is my house keeper Larxe-" **_'Smackk!'_** Probably the entire street could've heard that, the pain hurt a lot of course.

Anywho, I was on the floor. Laying helplessly and extremely hurt, felt like crying. She has a very harsh hit for a women who does nothing but stay home, I don't see what is wrong with the title, it suits her.

"Room-mate," Larxene stepped over my body as I glared up at her, the mark was bright red on my cheek, indented and firm.

She was smiling pleasently as if it's her daily thing, but this women isn't as happy-go lucky. She's a foul beast women, I don't know why I'm even living with her. Oh yeah we're room-mates, best friend and she pays half the rent or I'm evicted.

I got up from the floor, staggering towards the bathroom to put a wet cloth on my bruised red cheek. I could hear Roxas and Vanitas talking with her, Larxene's telling them the rules. Not so much as strick, but to me it's hell, a place a guy shouldn't be at.

**1.)** Don't come home drunk. No smoking inside.

**2.)** Get a job or sleep outside.

**3.)** Phone time is only half an hour.

**4.)** Do your own chores.

**5.) **Don't piss me off.

"Gotcha!" I could hear Roxas's brother Vanitas enthusistically respond.

I don't know if Larxene would bitch at him about being so happy, Larxene never really liked sarcastic guys.

I hear someone running towards the bathroom, Larxene kicks the door open and gives a big smile. "That kid, I like. Who is he?" She asked happily, never saw her act so happy before.

I shrug and look back into the mirror again. "Go ask him, he's Roxas's twin brother."

When I said that her smile dropped. "How old is he?" She asked, I could here her 'pissed off' voice.

"Seventeen.." I muttered looking at her, a little bit inside hoping she wouldn't hurt me.

"Really?" She asked disbelief as she walked back slowly, Larxene's eighteen years old. Simply she doesn't go for younger guys and it's a shame Vanitas is a year younger, I really don't see a difference though.

I followed after, Larxene was now being disconnected like she usually does.

"I'm leaving, keep the house clean or one of you gets kicked out," She said with a snarl, grabbing her black leather bag and leaving the house, slamming the door right after.

The two twins in front of me seems rather bothered by the shift of her personality.

"No worries, you'll get used to it. She's a bitch," I tell them, signally for them to sit down on the dark brown couch with lighter brown swirles imprinted on the fabric.

Vanitas sat close to Roxas, which didn't give me the advantage to be next to him. "So, where is the 'bitch' going too?" Vanitas asked, seeming curious about my house keeper.

"Work, if she doesn't then she sleeps outside. Her rules, she made them," I told them switching the TV on, watching nothing but going through different channels which is becoming really annoying.

I came to a movie called The Wolf Man, as we watched it I saw Vanitas pull his sleeves up and saw very clean sharp lines across his arms, I guess self-harm runs in the family.

A shiver ran up my spine, thinking of what Vanitas had said about their mother holding a sharp kitchen knife. I wonder what scared the poor dark haired kid, and whats up with a mother kicking out her own son?

"Hey Axel," Vanitas's quiet yet dark tone of voice entered my head, I turned and saw that Roxas had fallen asleep, his head on Vanitas arm. The movie was almost over but Vanitas didn't look so happy.

I wondered why, when I look closely Vanitas looks like the older twin. "You're gay right? And you like my brother?" He said bluntly, I clenched my teeth together and looked back at the TV. Some manor was on fire with two wolf beings were fighting each other, until some women enters and looks fucking scared.

"Stupid women," I muttered quietly, turning back at Vanitas who also fell asleep.

I scratched my head as I stared at the both of them, I still thought Roxas was cuter. Golden blonde hair and smooth skin, I adored it. Until the front door burst open and I looked at my phone.

1:00Am, time moves quickly. I get up from the couch and see that Larxene is passed out on the floor. A bottle that is leaking liquor, I pick it up and take a light sip as I stare down at the women.

"Work then the bar, the damn place is across the jewlery store," I said putting the bottle down on the counter in the kitchen, coming back to pick her up. She was very slim like I was, didn't weigh as much since she barely eats, doing chores keeps her fit or something. I sometimes scold her for coming home drunk since she did just break the number one rule, but she's a very violent person with a seething temper.

Nothing mixes with that women, but at least she's home. I don't have to bail her out this time.

I should be with my own mother but how she's been acting isn't normal anymore, sleeping and drinking. Xion's still in the hospital, hope she gets better soon though. I don't mind living with Larxene, she is one of my best friends, even how foul she is.

I take Larxene to her bedroom, a bed laying on the floor but with lots of blankets and pillows, I have my own which I just happily decided to put the twins into instead of sleeping on the cramp couch, it is comfortable but not for two people.

I come back and gently pick Roxas up first, he sorta squirms but settles, I quickly go to my room and set him down next to the wall. When I was going to turn around to get Vanitas, he followed in half-asleep and laid next to Roxas. I saw him cuddling up to Roxas, holding onto him like a stuff bear, I can see both of their arms scarred up intensly. Wonder when that'll end.

I smile and leave the room, closing the door silently as I could. When I turned around again I saw Larxene, she was in daze or maybe still drunk.  
>"Gotta.. talk with you," She muttered, I helped her back into the living room and onto the couch. She was rubbing her forehead a few times, I could smell the alcohol on her and it was making my stomach hurt and the desire increase.<p>

"How long are they staying?" She asked, always going to the question. I shook my head, I didn't even know. The guilt of seeing them homeless what made me bring them here, how they were so small and scared or something of the sort. It was like picking up stray cats, you don't want to leave them.

"Make up your mind by tomorrow morning, I want a straight answer." She said as she staggered back to her bedroom, this time not slamming the door. I sighed not even knowing but I should at least ask them when they wake up.

* * *

><p><strong><span>[Vanitas's POV.]<span>**

I held onto Roxas tightly around the waist, he didn't mind. We were both awake, hearing what Larxene had to say but not hearing what Axel said. Mother was very unstable, and going back might bring more harm on us both. The way she looked at me when I came home, the happy expression as she threw Roxas out as if he was a dog or useless toy.

"Where do you think we should go?" Roxas asked softly, he was holding onto my hand.

I could feel my scars stinging, but nothing was cut. I could feel the desire and overwhelming sensation take over, but I closed my eyes. And tried to sleep as Roxas's breathing became slow and steady.

Maybe just maybe, we can both get out of this in one peice. Together.

**~To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author notes:<span>** Uhh.. yeah. I was in a sort of strange mood while typing this. :S

The thing I wanted to ask:

_**~Should Vanitas and Larxene have some sort of relationship?**_

Anywho. I'd appreciate the reviews.

No flames please.


	9. Crazy mornings

**Author Notes:**

~_666Random4Life:_ The whole incest thing is a very good idea. And jealousy, hmm. I'll give thought to it. Thank you. :)

_Less-Then-3:_ That sounds very deeply scandalous, but I love scandal. Thanks for the great idea, xD

_TheDarkEclipse: _I love other peoples opinions. Thats why Im asking, hehe. Thanks for reviewing :3

_RandomAngel16: _Thanks for Reviewing. :) hehee,

**Warning:** Occasional Swears. Dark incest. Yaoi.

If anyone wants to give any ideas then I'll take great consideration.

I hope you enjoy.

**Read and Review**. No flames please! :)

* * *

><p><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>

Roxas didn't mind that his own brother was hugging him around the waist as he tried to sleep, but the way his brother held him. The way Roxas felt was more like he was being threatened.

Trying to squirm himself out of Vanitas's grasp, he heard a darkly chuckle that made him stop. The way it sounded, the beat of his heart raced on. He knew what was about to happen, to know what was going to happen was making him want to run out; almost yell for Axel to come and save him.

"Shh," Vanitas said to Roxas silently in his ear, a hush breath blowed against his earlobe as everywhere on Roxas's body froze.

He didn't think of moving any furthur, as his brother climbed quickly ontop of him, the way Vanitas smirked in the dark gave him light shivers all over his body. The way his face came so close he'd thought maybe Vanitas could hear the shaky breath coming from his mouth, as his lips dipped onto his own.

Cold, warm, hot, smooth, rough as it came. Different types, different awkward feelings as he was consumed by Vanitas's flame. Consumed by something he wanted to relinquishly desolve into, even the many protests, the many harsh demands that raved his brother into more heated kisses.

"Va-" He tried to say, his hands on his brother shoulders, feeling his shirts fabric as he tried to push his brother off of him. "S-stop-" Roxas silently moaned lightly, as Vanitas kissed and licked at his brothers neck.

"P-please.." He tried to beg, but the very thought was impossible. Hearing his younger brother chuckle again, Roxas's eyes widen as he felt something harsh and hot bite into his collarbone, gasping for air as he quickly tried to push him off again. Vanitas kept nipping at the spot that was becoming unbearably sensitive.

"I..can't.. believe how you're this addicting," Vanitas muttered desireably in Roxas's ear as he bit it lightly, feeling Roxas groan underneath him.

The twins had seeming regrets of each other, the love and hate relationship they held, they feared and always hated. Vanitas could never understand how his brother could love him still after he did so much pain on him, and as well with Roxas, who still didn't know how he forgave him.

Letting pain and pleasure mix, there simply was no love that goes farther. It always stopped at the boundaries, the wall and the never ending cycle of guilt.

* * *

><p><strong>[Axel's POV]<strong>

My back hurt when I got up this morning, painful and the last time I'm laying on that uncomfortable peice of shit. The twins hadn't woken up yet, and Larxene either. Women is still sleeping off her hangover.

I got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen, rubbing both my eyes as I tried to see clearly. I felt like falling asleep again, but since no ones awake I might as well stay up. When I came back into the living room, Larxene's sitting on the couch looking grouchy and sleepy, she's flipping through channels and doesn't seem to notice me.

I let out a light sigh and walk towards her with my cup of coffee, she moves over and I sit down. It's quiet at first but then she yawns and snickers, "How was your night?"

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Don't you have a hangover?" She turned to me as she gave me a glare, slapping me behind the head; letting out a groan and glaring at the women.

"Yes, I do," She said as she gritted her teeth, shifting herself as to give us some space. It goes quiet as I could hear her growling at the channels, there was nothing on at 6AM in the morning, which was a big shame since News was particulary boring. I took a few sips of my coffee and the atmosphere became uncomfortable, I got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. Looking at her one last time then chugging the hot liquid down my throat, it burned and my eyes watered; but I didn't need her making this anymore boring to me.

"Vanitas!" I heard Roxas yell, "Get off me!" He yelled again, I went quickly with Larxene to my bedroom, opening the door and well.. what we saw was kinda making my morning feel more uncomfortable.

Vanitas was ontop of Roxas and his tounge was trying to touch Roxas's neck, while Roxas was trying to push him off. Both looking tired, I noticed Roxas had dark red markings on his neck, and his lips looked puffy-like and bruised.

"Woah," Larxene muttered, her hand over her mouth. "Never saw this coming," She walked away giggling to herself, Vanitas looked so did Roxas. Roxas's face turned a bright shade of red as he tried to say something which I happily ignored.

"Get out," Vanitas growled, I could hear the bite and darkly tension, I knew at that moment if I didn't he might attack. Nodding as I slowly closed the door, Vanitas then smirked and Roxas was rapidly shaking his head.

I started to hear groaning and Roxas telling Vanitas to stop, my hand was on the doorknob, tightly holding on. Gritting my teeth as I let go and walked back into the living room, Larxene was staring at me while she sat on the couch giving a very amused smile.

"Jealous yet?" She asked, teeth flashing. I sneered as I plotted my ass down on the couch next to her, she gave a chuckle as she started to flip through channels again. I couldn't help but feel what she had said, it was true my veins were running violently with jealousy. It was a horrible suffocating feeling, until my bedroom door slammed open and a very angered Roxas ran out.

He came to the door and put on his shoes as he opened the front door, and slammed it as hard. Vanitas entered with a smirk on his face,"I really.. enjoy his expressions."

Me and Larxene groaned at the sound of that, the way he said it was almost perverted. Not like I ever saw Incest before, but how it was actually happening in my bedroom, it was weird. Waving my hand at him, "Yeah, yeah. Go find your brother before he gets hit by a car, or worse.. some guy hustles him."

Vanitas smirked and he too left, Larxene then burst out laughing as she got up from the couch. "I'm going to make some french toast," She said through giggles as she went into the kitchen, I felt my face heat up randomly. "I really need to get out."

* * *

><p><strong>[Roxas's POV]<strong>

That harrassing incest freak, why'd he have to give me hickeys?

I touched my neck with my hand, my nails digging into the red markings. I wanted them gone, Vanitas did what he had to just annoy me. Bastard, I sorta wished mother could have stabbed him. But no he had to come running back to me.

Stomping against the cement ground, angered but instead I simply sighed. A walk could do me better, at least a little. Until I felt someone grab my hand and pull me around. Another warm but yet creepy hug from my brother, he was breathing in my scent. As a short chuckle came from him, there were nail markings on him, his skin was red from my own rejection.

"Why'd you run off brother?" He asked in my ear, biting it lightly with his teeth, I winced and pushed him away. "Fuck off Vanitas," I spat as I turned to leave again, surprising he hadn't said anything nor followed.

I kept walking, the air was cool against my skin. My mind was still wracking with the images of Vanitas, he wouldn't let me sleep last night. Not like I had sex with him, he just loved to see me in pain. Pain he loved to inflict.

"A cold spoon will erase those..." I heard a voice that was not my brothers, I turned and saw Axel, he was running his fingers through his smooth red hair. Not looking at me but the sun in the sky, his eyes were a very brilliant bright green, skin looked almosy ivory. But I looked away, I felt humiliated that he finds out these embarassing things in just a few days of knowing me.

First my scars, then my brother and the whole incest thing. My mother made it seem even worse, he probably got the impression she abused us, well technically me most then Vani, dumbass blames me for his own faults. The way he looked uncomfortable, it kinda made me feel bad.

"We'll leave... soon I guess. I can call my mom and-" He glanced and smiled, I bit my lip down as then I felt nervous. He chuckled and came towards me, slightly shaking his head. "No worries, I get it. Vanitas has a brother complex with you, and.. you're just.. so " He leaned down and I didn't see it coming.

He kissed me, on the mouth. I couldn't help but feel so ashamed, he liked me and I didn't even see it.

* * *

><p><strong>[Larxene's POV]<strong>

I chuckled, me and his younger brother were in some bush watching them. Vanitas didn't seem happy about Axel's surprise kiss as he was groaning extremely, I almost wanted to hit the small kid for being so arrogant of his brothers feelings. Damn Axel, I know he wouldn't screw this up, he's too good to not too.

"Jealous yet?" I asked him, Vanitas shook his head. But the way he looked, he was lying.

I don't get how Vanitas could be so obssessed with Roxas, I wonder how the kid will get over this. Wonder where he would sleep next, Axel sometimes gets possessive.

We moved away from the bush before Roxas or Axel saw us, their faces will probably turn red as Axel's bright red mane. Vanitas slumped down on the parks bench, he sighed and the way I felt the aura he was depressed. More like heartbroken or something, so I sat next to him in quiet, trying to think of a way to cheer him up.

I heard a sort of sound, it was ringing, turning to Vanitas and smiled.

"Let's go get some ice-cream," Grabbing his hand and led him away from the park, getting closer to a women selling ice-cream bars.

Sea-salt ice-cream.

**~To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> Eeee, I'm sorry for so many POV switches. :( It sorta.. just happened. Lol.

Anywho. **Thanks for the ideas. I would like more, if you have any to share.**

I guess you're going to have to wait for the next update. Lol.

:3 And yes, I'll be putting more Akuroku. And Incest. A little of that jealousy, Larxene will also be featured in the future chapters. Lol.

:) Thanks for the reviews.

Now please, Review. No flames please. ^.^


	10. Vanitas's nightmare forms

**Author Notes:**

**_X-Lil'xRedster-X:_ **_Hmm. You do have a point about the whole Vanitas thing, I haven't thought of his part yet but the possessive brother. But a few hours ago I did imagine his entire part, and I will type it out._

And also, I'm sorry for the constant POV switches.

**Warning:** Hint-incest. A little of Angst.

~Anywho, I'm sorry for not showing Vanitas's part. And I said I was a fan, :( Aww. How could I forget one of the important characters? Gee, thats sucks.

**Read and Review**. No flames please.

* * *

><p><strong>[Vanitas's POV.]<strong>

**_-_Dream Sequence.~**

_White flakes of snow fell from the sky, the entire town was shrouded by such white beauty, but through it I tried to figure out where I was. Brother had disappeared and mother is also no where to be found. I was eight years old at the time, snow wasn't my favorite, I did like leaves though._

_I sat on a pile of snow making snow balls in my hands, I had thrown away my mits awhile ago. Now my hands are burning cold, they were numb as I kept piling the snow into a larger snowball. I was having fun for a bit until I saw something white come closer to my face, it was cold and yet brash as I fell backwards._

_"Ahaha, I got you Vani," A silly laughter escaped from my older brothers throat, he was a few feet and I hadn't even noticed. I didn't move from where I was, staying on the snow on my back, staring at the black sky that was mended with white clouds as flakes continued to fall._

_Hearing him come closer, his small chubby face came into view, he was sitting on me as if I were a pillow. He too didn't wore mits, his hands were red as mine were, cheeks also tinted red from the cold. Blue eyes as frosty but shown warmth, a smile on his lips made me melt._

_"I'm cold brother," I said, shivering as more cold air wrapped itself around me. Roxas has frowned, leaning down and kissed me on the lips. I had widened my eyes, startled by his bluntness and very rash reaction._

_"W-wait," I pushed him off, sitting up and moving away quickly. He smiled as if it were a game, crawling towards me as I couldn't help but feel warmer that my heart was pumping inside my chest. _

_"I love you brother," Roxas said childishly and sweet, I bit my lip hard since I could barely feel it. He sat in front of me with that inbearable smile. I loved him too, does it matter if I kiss him cause I love him soo?_

_Leaning in and I quickly pecked him on the lips, until I felt something hard hit me across the cheek. Looking up as tears were about to spring loose, it was my mother with a very disgusted look. She clenched her teeth together, her other hand was holding a mit, and the hand she had hit me with was bear and gripped in a fist._

_"What the fuck are you doing? Incest is a taboo," She hit me again, Roxas started to cry as he came running to her. I was again on my back laying on the snow, staring at the sky while bubbles of tears streamed down my face._

**_'But Roxas kissed me first.'_**

**-End of Dream Sequence.~**

I opened my eyes, blinking a few times then realizing I wasn't as cold. This time I wasn't staring at a dark sky or my mothers angered expression, but a ceiling of a particular red heads bedroom. Laying in his bed without my brother, who I wondered where he was at that moment. I sat up then I noticed I was trembling, my heart was beating a mile a minute, it wasn't calming down. Maybe it was from the dream I just had, but to me it wasn't just some dream I'm about to forget; it was a memory.

The first kiss came from Roxas, my first of many inflicted abuse from my mother. It started then, and I got into the mood to make Roxas feel guilt, thing is I can't help but feel so damn rejected by him. Roxas had told on me many times, which he started, he was scared to get slapped across the cheek or slammed into the wall. No I had to take it all for my older twin brother.

Shaking my head as both of my hands had appeared on my head, grasping my black hair in my hands and tugged. I felt like I was losing my mind, I wanted the memory gone, not to return. The stupid excuse, I hate it.

Then I stopped hearing something strange, very different. Silence. That women Larxenes laugh or annoyed tone wasn't yelling at the TV nor Axel, the red head wasn't around either. I got up from the bed and left the room, walking slowly down the hallway feeling a little lost and uncomfortable.

Then he appeared from the kitchen with a plate of eggs and bacon, giving me yet a sincere smile and slight wave of his hand. "Good afternoon Vani," He said cheerfully, I wondered if he was in a good mood of the kiss Axel had given him yesterday.

I decided not to look or even talk with him, walking quickly past him towards the door, he was giving me a confused look. When I slipped my shoes on and opened the door I was already exhausted, from thinking of the dream-memory and being in the same room with my brother. The innocent brother, the one that I loved to blame things on for simple problems, he was more better then I was, more stronger but also weaker.

"Where are you going?" He asked with concern in his voice, my grip on the handle tightened as I slammed the door shut in his face and ran down the street. Hearing him speak was almost disgusting, he was acting as if nothing happened. It made me mad but sometimes relieved, but if it's this easy to make him happy then I don't even want to stare at his stupid smile.

I ran out of breathe, panting by the park where I met up with him the other day. When mother kicked Roxas out, and when I ran away. I sighed as I straightened myself up, staring at the swing then the sun that was in the sky.

"Giving up already?" I felt myself jump as I turned around and heard that familiar tone of voice, with that familiar smirk.

**~To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> Okay there you have it. Some sort of Vanitas feelings and past. I don't know if I'll have negative stuff about the way I typed it out but like I said, this is my story. Enjoy or go away. :D Easy right?

~Anywho. I'd like some help on a few things. Unlike the grammar which people pester me about, I sorta get embarrassed when I notice the slightest thing. It's a horrible yet strange feeling.

-Who do you want the mysterious person to be?

Hehehehehe... cause I'm not a person who can just decide things for myself, so I love other peoples opinions.

Hope you enjoyed.

Review. No flames.


	11. Unopened door

**Author Notes:.**

Thanks for the Reviews. And fav. Lol.

:3

**Warning**: Blood. hint-angst. Swears.

~Thinks its been a week, but oh-wells. :D

Read and Review. **No flames.**

* * *

><p>I frowned when he had left, Vanitas didn't need to slam the door. He was acting like he usually does when we're at home, like a spoiled child.<p>

I dropped my food, the bowl had smashed against the floor as I walked away. I would have snapped if he stayed here, my body was shaking again. The frown stayed as I walked into Axel's bedroom, it smelled like Axe. I grabbed my black bag that Vanitas grabbed when he ran away from home, in one of the pockets was my razor blade. The blade I scarred my arm with over and over, making sure the door was closed I pushed the blade in.

Taking a deep breath as the blade slid slowly across my arm, it had stung but faded while beads of pure redness bubbles from my flesh. I slid it over again but faster, then faster. As there were at least eight lined markings.

Silence taken over, my beating heart drummed inside my chest, numbing the pain from my brothers attack last night. The way I tried to be friendly with him, I just wanted to show that it never happened. He had always wanted that, can't he see that at all?

My cell phone rang, when I looked at who was dialing my eyes opened wide. Mothers number and her name was on the screen, after a few moments of staring in shock it went to voicemail, so I pushed a few buttons and put my phone on speaker to hear my mothers message.

**'Roxas, it's obviously your mother. I know you have ignored my call, I'm not stupid. I want you and Vanitas to come home, I hadn't called the cops and left you both to cool down, I just didn't think you'd be gone for two days. Call or come home.'** End of mess-

I was about to start laughing until I heard the front door open and slam shut, thinking it was my brother I stood up to lock the door.

"Motherfu- Who didn't clean up their food?" Axel yelled, obviously outraged by the food I had neglectedly dropped and never cleaned up. When I came to the door and my hand slid over the doorknob, everything became extremely dizzy all around me.

_'What..the?'_

"Roxas you home?" Axel opened the door, I stumbled backwards but kept myself up as I stared at him. He was giving me a very confused and concerned expression.

"Are you alright?" He asked me, but I shook my head and slightly waved trying to smile, his eyes widened and he gritted his teeth, I looked at what he was staring at, my arm, my scarred arm was then extremely bloody.

It was dripping down my arm and elbow, to the floor as I stared at the gleaming redness. Frowning I fell over, hearing Axel cuss as he grabbed my phone and dialed the ambulance.

"Roxas.. open your eyes. You have to stay up," Axel picked me up and carried me to the living room, the blood was soaking into his shirt, I tried to move it but it was very well numb.

He sat me down onto the chair as he kept slapping me in the face, telling me to stay up but I was getting angry with the dumbass. Larxene walked in and looked blankly at us and sighed. "I saw this coming, seriously. I really did," She muttered walking to her bedroom, Axel had glared at her when she slammed her bedroom door shut.

"Bitch, she's never helpfu-

Everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>[Vanitas's POV.]<strong>

"Terra? What are you doing here? Don't you got school?" I asked him, leaning against a poll. He chuckled, Terra was my best friend, the only one who I talked with about my scars and mother even the past with Roxas. Terra has chocolate brown hair that's spiky, tall and somewhat treats me as if I'm twelve years old.

"Skipped Van, how are you?" He asked me, I shrugged at the thought I had in my head and the question he had asked. I didn't want to tell him I was almost addicted to my brother, almost possessive that Roxas might actually forget what he did.

Terra shook his head. "I'm serious Vanitas, I can see its written on your face, something is bothering you," Terra strode closer to me as he sat down on the bench across from me, crossing his leg as if he were waiting for me to answer his question. I sighed and pulled my sleeve up showing him my newly marked arm.

"Few days ago mother kicked Roxas out, she was freaking me out so I ran away too," I explained to him, he frowned at the scars as I hid them away with my black sleeves and put my arms behind my back.

"Are you ever going to tell Roxas? Ask him? Maybe he doe-" He saw something that made him stop, I turned around hesitantly, gasping from what I saw, she was coming closer and didn't seem to be happy. My mother was coming closer, her hair was desheavled and she had dark baggs underneath her eyes as if she hadn't slept in days.

"There you are, do you know how much I was fucking worried?" She yelled impatiently, gripping my arm with the scars, her nails had dug in. I bit my lip so I wouldn't let out a pained groan. Terra got up from the bench I saw the worried expression that plastered on his face, also rage by my mother who was mishandling me.

"Did you honestly think I didn't know?" She hissed as she dragged me away from Terra who hadn't moved, I'd probably explain things to him some other time.

We came closer to her dark red car, a few dents and rust. She opened the front door and unlocked the other side so I would get in, it was silent and she hadn't put the key into the ignition yet until I heard sniffling.

When I peeked from my dark bangs, I noticed she was crying. Her face red as tears were pouring from her eyes, hands wiping away the tears as more sprung loose. I felt some what guilty but I didn't know why, it was her fault anyways.

"Roxas.. he's in the hospital," She manage to say, I gripped the handle next to the door as my mother finally drove the car forwards. I didn't think Roxas would end up in the hospital.

What did he do when I had left?

When we arrived at the hospital and it took a few long minutes to go see Roxas, Axel was in the room. My mother said nothing to him and came to Roxas's side. He was unconcious, and his entire arm was bandaged, I pulled Axels arm and took him into the hallway.

"What the hell happened?" I whispered, he leaned against the wall. "He cut his arm again, fainted from blood-loss," Axel said trying to keep calm, I had noticed he was shaking, hands behind his back to keep it from being obvious but how he was looking around the room, I knew since he was bting his lip and tapping his foot on the tile floor.

"Calm down, if you stick with us, in a few weeks you'll get used to it," I smirked, but he had seen as more of a offending way, glaring at me as a low growl escaped.

"I don't want to get used to it," He said, I couldnt' stop the smirk from staying on my lips.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" We heard my brother yelling, both of us darted into the room, my mother was on the floor in tears, my brother was then trying to get the bandage off his arm.

"Damn it, Axel go get someone," I demanded, grabbing Roxas's arm, but my brother started to thrash violently at me. He was more in a crazed state at the moment.

A few nurses came in and took over, my mother wasn't in the room any longer. Axel pointed outside the room, I nodded knowing I had to console the horrible women.

"Mom," I muttered when I came out from the room, she was down the hall on the floor, holding herself tightly as more tears poured down her face.

Any mom would be terrified to see their child act so violently. But mother had seen this happen before, and Roxas has been in the hospital more then three times or five. She has cried each time and maybe I thought-selfishly- that she would get used to it like I did.

I bended on my knees and tried to think of something to say, she was crying softly like I wasn't next to her. Ever since she saw me kiss Roxas on the cheek that snowy day as kids, she has never seen me.

And even then, I've been trying to show Roxas is more of a villian then I was. "He's going to be fine, the cuts were probably not deep,'" A soft as those words could be, I wasn't sure either.

She glared at me, sure I've seen this but at a critical state we both were in I didn't think she'd get angry. "Get away from me!" She screamed, I fell over when she hit me in the face.

My mother had stood up and was about to kick me when Axel had stopped her, a few other nurses came and pulled her away. As I got up from the floor, Axel was leaning against the wall, he seemed more shaken again.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I stared at my mother who was screaming hysterically down the hallway, a lot of people had looked scared.

Shaking my head and let out a short laugh. "I should be asking you, tuirning my head, feeling something warm run down my face, Axel's eyes had widened but I turned away.

"Keep my brother safe," I waved and walked down the hallway. The warm tears wouldn't stop.

* * *

><p><strong>[Axel's POV]<strong>

"Wait," I said but Vanitas continued down the hallway.

I hadn't known they were this unstable, this sad and frightened. I looked back into the room where Roxas had laid, he was now sleeping as a nurse was checking his arms again.

What was I going to do?

I'm sure enough not going to leave them to fend for themselves, and their mother is more messed up then they are. Vanitas has some sort of child-ish brotherly complex, Roxas.. he's just plain insane.

I pulled my phone out.

"Demyx, we need to talk,"

I turned into Roxas's room one the nurse had left. _::What about? Where are you?::_

I touched Roxas's blonde bangs, feeling our feather light they were, and the sweat on his face glowed with his tan complextion.

"Do you know anything about Roxas and Vanitas? Like.. actually know anything about why they are like this?"

I had heard Demyx mumbling. _::Y-yeah. I don't really like to pry, but if you wanted to know.. sure I'll give you the bad news anytime,::_ Demyx chuckled.

"Okay. Just tell me," I said, plopping down on one of the black chairs in the room.

_::Well, I had heard one time, that Roxas was always been kissed by Vanitas, but also that Roxas started it first,::_ Demyx muttered, I rolled my eyes at the useless information.

"Never mind I'll ask Roxas, he's waking up." I hung up before he could ask where I was again.

I came next to Roxas's bed, his eyes fluttered open showing his blue eyes.

"A-axel?" He murmured, a smile curved on my face.

"How are y-"

A small child-ish scream of laughter came down the hallway, a young girl ran past. And my eyes had widened in shock, mouth fell open fully a nurse was chasing the young girl.

I ran to the door ignoring Roxas's confused look.

"Xion?" I called out, and the young girl stopped before she was going to turn the corner.

"Axeel!" She screamed again.

**~To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:.<strong> I was half way stuck. Anyways, yeah.

Thanks for the Reviews. I had picked Terra, but also, he's going to be in the other chapters :)

~**Review**. No flames please.


	12. A moment of neverending lies

**Author Notes:.**

Thank you for the reviews. :D And sorry for the late update, I got stuck again. :S

-I don't got my glasses, which I should be getting in a few days. :)

So if there are any errors.. sorry I'll fix them.

**Warning:** Foul Laguage. Hint-Twincest. Abit of angst.

~R&R No flames please. :D

* * *

><p><em>Rejection-<em>

She came running towards him, dodging the nurse who was after her. She held a huge smile on her face as she hugged me tightly around the waist, the nurse panted as she leaned against the wall.  
>The little girl is my younger sister, Xion. My father abused her and she ended here with a broken leg and arm, it taken away for her to heal. But it seems she's fine.<p>

"Axel, I missed you," She whined as she held me tighter then before. Nails digging into my sides, I bit my lip to not tell her to let go. I couldn't ruin this some-what interesting moment.

black short hair with purple eyes, she wouldn't be consider my sister since we're so different in presence. But our attitude is almost the same, Xion loves things that can burn or light up. And she doesn't mind running from people.

"Please.. don't leave me," I could swear she was crying, okay she was ten years old. She has a damn right to cry, being in the hospital cause of dad, bastards going to get it.

"I'm not. Has mom come and visit you all this week?" I asked her. She looked up with a pout on her buttom lip, and nodded to my question. "Yeah she has. Three times this week,... but I didn't see you at all," Tear welled up in her dark purpleish blue eyes. I touched her hair which was soft, bending down onto my knees as I smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Don't cry, you'll get out and you can live with mom again," I said trying to reassure she'll see me often. Too bad I don't live with mom anymore of course, but I'll keep that bit out for a while.

A frown came when more tears had rushed down from her face, I held her shoulders and slightly shook her which the nurse was very much shocked about. "You're ot suppose to shake a-" I gave her a very dark glare while shaking Xion. My sister likes to be shooked when she cries, says ti reminds her of mom and dad, the memory was actually dad was abusing mom and mom was crying while dad was shaking her violently. She had stopped crying, while dad stormed off the other way.

So Xion thinks its a good way to be shook when crying, which isn't and I don't have the heart to tell her about what actually was going on. I don't feel like breaking her soul when she's this young, maybe in a few years I'll tell her. Buy a camera by then, it'll be the most funniest shock ever.

"Ax, do you think Mom and dad will get back together?" She asked and I stopped, the nurse seemed uncomfortable by the question, did she know? I didn't dare look at Roxas and I could already see his shocked or bored expression in my head.

I bit my lip again as I tried tore my eye from her, but Xion stared hard at me. I sighed and shook my head, which she silently gasped. "W-why?" She asked me in a broken tone, little kids won't understand I wished I could tell her, but it looks like she's on the verge to cry again.

"Tell me why!" She yelled hard, as more tears poured down her face. Doesn't she see at all? Dad broke her arm out of anger, he wasn't drunk, he did it because he had nothing else to hurt. I was unconcious and mom; I don't know where the fuck she was. How can Xion not see dad was nothing but a bastard, how can she not see that the tears weren't joy or happiness, it was fear.

"Because... because he was hurting us," I said to her, desperatly to make her stop crying, to show her that dad was never her hero. Xions arms dropped to her side, and her eyes widened as her mouth parted, tears stopped but stained her puffy pink cheeks.

Shaking her head and I could see the denial flooding her eyes and mind. "Your.. your lying, dad would never hurt us, he wouldn't," She cried again and again, and I was trying my hardest not too start.

"How did you get the broken arm, how did you get the broken leg. Tell me that?" I looked at her again. She looked at them and it seemed she coulnd't form a word.

"It.. was an accident," Her reply was so naive, and I saw that coming as well. I gripped both her arms and pulled her in front of me, fear lingered in her eyes but I needed to tell her how hard we suffered, that bastard was gone and she doesn't need to remember him.

"It wasn't an accident, he broke your arm and leg on purpose, cause he was pissed off. Mom left us there, so that bastard wouldn't hurt her, Xion get it in your damn head, dad was nothing to us, he hurt us, he wanted us to feel pain and fear. Please.. try to understand... that the world isn't nice," I said looking down at the floor, letting her arms go and all I could hear was her feet tapping against the tile floor, her cries echoeing in my head. The memories that were my father, they were there haunting my mind as he tried to strangle me after he broke Xion, leaving his small daughter on the floor to cry and bleed.

The nurse had followed her right after. I clenched my teeth together, grinding them hard. Eyes shut closed, hands tightly going into fists, knuckles almost turning white. I got up from the floor, giving Roxas one last look. He was shocked, and I couldn't blame him for what he saw and heard, it was our past and I wanted to finish what I started. Looking away from his blue eyes and ran hard down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>[Vanitas's POV]<strong>

I watched as his red hair disappeared around the corner. I didn't think he'd have that kind of past, almost same as mine and Roxas'. I pushed myself off the wall and walked towards Roxas room.

I had stayed cause I knew just knew something was going to happen, and if I could ask and maybe say a few words to Roxas then Terra's guilt words would fade from my mind. I wasoutside his door, taking a deep breath in I waked in, Roxas saw me but gave no other expression, but he was holding on the bar of the bed hard with his hands, I knew it wasn't about me but maybe about Axel.

"I thought you left," He asked me, no fear or anger. But maybe disappointment, the thought made me smirk. I knew Roxas didn't like me, he was my older twin, and I knew he was suffering by something I knew he remembered. It was his fault but all he had to do was make mine, and it was almost beautiful.

I sat on the chair next to his bed. "Well.. I didn't," I grinned, looking at the door. Swiftly walking over to it and shutting it, turning the lock, Roxas gave no other expression. Maybe he thought I was going to sexually-harrass him again, heh.

This is business, I need this out of my head. "I need to ask you a question, and Roxas.. you better answer, got it?" I said, hands on the end of his bed, holding on the bar. He nodded and I took a deep breath in.

"Why are you denying what happened?"

The sound of that didn't make sense since I wasn't saying a time period or some random flashback that we should both have. Like Roxas would remember, but he is the oldest, and back then he was pretty much harsh to lay this lie on me for all my life. Trying my best to make him pay but all that paying became more of an obsessive thing, I had looked up twincest before and didn't like the sound of it, but when I was actually doing it, I felt a little better.

Roxas stayed the way he was though. Calm and doesn't seem to be in the world at the moment. Is he trying to remember? Or trying to ignore me. It had already passed fifteen minutes and my twin is seriously ignoring me, he still gave me a blank look. If he were he would of already changed the subject, maybe look away and fall asleep, but he was just sitting on his bed with his hospital blanket over his body, eyes had bags underneath and eyes vacant.

"Did you want to get hit my mom?" He spoke, the question seemed stupid and naive. Shaking my head and he then nodded, was that it? His answer? Was that when we were little he didn't want to get hit so he blamed the whole thing on me.

I furrowed my brows and glared at him, both hands squeezing hard on the bars, he had noticed and tilted his head. Was he confused? That idiot.

"Of course I didn't want to get hit by mom, guess what Roxas I did. And you're the one who kissed me first," I said clenching my teeth, he wouldn't give me any other emotion but he did sigh.

"You're still hung up on that? I let you do whatever you wanted with me all these years, and now your still thinking of that day?" He was angry, and I felt a little pleased by his reaction, stone Roxas didn't fit him.

"Of course, I had too. Mom saw me kiss you and you made it look bad," I said a little to desperatly, I fell to my knees and didn't dare look at him. I felt the bed move as he crawled towards me, laying on his stomach as he looked down at me.

"Thats the past Van, we need to forget about it. And.. maybe get away from mom.. stay with Axel and Larxene," He suggested in a whisper, I knew he liked Axel. But how much? I looked in his eyes and saw the same look he gave me each morning when we woke up together or apart, when mom yelled, I knew Roxas was still hurting.

Our scars, our beauitful scars they were trying to take away from us. "Y-yeah.." I muttered but the way things were, I just hope Roxas can get over his mild-depression.

There was a loud kick to the door, we both jumped as I stood away from the door and came to the chair next to Roxas's bed. He came next to me, gripping my hand hoping it wasn't who we were both thinking of.

There was a sound of the lock turning and then.. 'Click' The door opened to our mother, a very exhausted and yet desperate expression appeared on her face, she looked like a mess as if they gave her to much morphine. When her eyes came upon us and our hands she went into a rage.

And thats when I felt a different kind of pull, Roxas gripped my sweater and leaned me down fast. He kissed me this time, in front of mom.. and her enraged expression. When we pulled away he stared back at her.

"We're twins, one and the same," He said smoothly and determined, she was gripping her hands in fists, they were going white, her face red and fury raged inside her eyes.

I knew we were going to get it now. As she came running towards us, well mostly me cause for some reason its my fault Roxas kissed me.

Roxas got in the way and she punched him in the face. A few nurses entered and restrained her, a male nurse had injected her with a sedative. And carried the worthless women away from the bedroom, a nurse had come over to us and checked if we were hurt or shocked but we weren't. Since we saw mom act this way many times before, I mostly got hit, Roxas hid but this time.

I looked at Roxas who was now sitting again on his bed, a smile on his ink lips. "We are now even right?" He asked, I nodded and started to laugh which was very odd.

Roxas laughed with me. Finally, I got what I wanted all these years.

Truth and pay back. How selfish of me, but I got it anyways.

**~To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:.<strong> Well, there's that. :)

_FatefulDestiny-_ Thank you for reviewing. and being so nice about it also. :3

_NekoGirl2BusyWriting2Flirt-_ Seem like you were really excited. Thanks for reviewing.

_ShadyAngel-_ I really like your reviews. :) Lol.

_TheDarkExclipse-_ I like your enthusiasm. :D AHaha. Thanks for reviewing!

And for the others. Thanks.

Not done yet, though. :p

**Review. No flames please.**


	13. Peace Unwelcome

**Author Notes:.**

~Hello. Thanks for waiting, if not. Okay then, ahah. ;p

Anywho.

Warning: Foul Language. Mild-Yaoi.

Hope you enjoy.

Read and Review.

* * *

><p>It was a long way back home, the familiar streets haunted my mind. The past with laughter and so-called love she shown, and down at least four more houses and then there's mine. Well actually my mothers home, she'd rather push us in the fire and escape if she had the moment to run. How could I think when I was a kid she's actually save us, but for years I have seen her run and never look back, slam the door and hide from our pain and screams. She wasn't a mother, she was nothing but an empty selfish bitch.<p>

I slammed open the door and saw she was on the couch, startled as she stood to her feet. A glare crossed my face as I walked over to her and pushed her over, she yelped and fell backwards.

"Axel!" She yelled as she moved backwards, I came closer and all that anger was raging through me. Pulsing my senses with the beats of my heart, leaning down and grasping her wrist, pulling her to her feet.

"I hear you don't visit Xion," My voice was low and a growl escaped as I pushed her against the wall, tears running down her face as she cried in agony. My mother was nothing but weak, she thought of herself and no one else crossed her mind.

"We're your kids, you're suppose to come and see us, worry about us, care and love us, not forget and leave us to burn away!," I yelled depersately as she continued to cry, hot tears bubbled down her face and I felt that I was also crying.

For years mom hadn't done anything but blame me and Xion; and when we needed her most she walked the other way to let us fend for ourselves. She was a heartless bitch, and I couldn't stand the women in front of me, I couldn't handle what she done to us.

I backed away and walked down the hallway into Xions bedroom. I came to her closet and saw two empty duffle bags for incase, now I have a reason to use them, I took them and grabbed a bunch of Xions things, she had walked in, hand over her mouth as she watched and more tears spread down her face.

When I was finished I looked her in the eyes,"I'm taking custody of my baby sister, got something to say about that?"

But she shook her head, hand dropping to her side as she gave a very stern look, coming as close to me. "Take her and leave, never come back here," She growled and my heart pounded as I pushed her aside and walked out.

"I don't ever want to see the both of you, fucking kids," She yelled as I walked down the street, hearing a slam of the front door. I thought she would stick up for little Xion, and maybe beg for me to stay but she hadn't and thats what made me disown her from my heart, cause a long time ago, she had disowned the both of us.

"Hey Axel," I turned and saw a dark blue car, driving it was Demyx and in the passenger seat was Zexion. "Get in," He commanded and I obeyed, making my way around to the side door.

"I didn't know you had a car," Pushing the bag on the cars floor, slamming the door shut as Demyx quickly zoomed down the street.

"It's not mine.. my mother lend it to me," He said turning the corner, I pushed down a button and the window slid down. I felt the cold breeze fell my senses and the heat from my anger was finally gone, but her words had still pained me.

"I need to go back to the hospital," I told Demyx who nodded. Zexion looked back and saw the bag, "Who's moving out?"

I smiled. Fingers lacing over the strap, "Sister, Xion. Mother gave her to me," I told the both of them, which they both groaned. I shook my head, maybe this was better than letting Xion live with her. But Xion is still bothered that father abused us, she still can't see he was bad to us, mother seemed a little worse.

She let us burn in the captors wrath, while she ran and instead let her soul run out of life.

* * *

><p><strong>[Roxas's POV]<strong>

Vanitas had left to get me some chips or a pop. Which ever didn't matter, I had stayed in my hospital bed touching the ugly fabric of the blanket.

I didn't think Axel had that kind of past. Abusive, it reminds me of my past. I thought Vanitas had forgotten what I did, and we were twins back then so I thought it didn't matter. Mom has been against relations of the same sex and incest, she's been telling us for years and I guess thats where our cutting began, her torture each day was enough to break the both of us.

Vanitas walked in and smiled. Twin, dark and light but yet, nothing. He came to my side and passed me a chocolate bar, I unwrapped it as he sat on the edge of my bed, he had a bag of Dorito's in his hand, chopping away and having a slightly blissful moment.

When I bit into the sweet and delicatable treat, I felt the pain in my heart swell then wash away.

"How's mom?" I asked him, which he stopped and put the chip back into the bag. Glancing outside, a sigh escaped him as he looked back towards me with very sullen and degrading look.

"Do we have to talk about her?" He began, "I don't even want to see her."

I smiled and took another bite of my chocolate bar, I didn't want to either. Why does it feel like everythings falling apart slowly? Too slowly for me to even notice. It kinda frightens me, change.

I looked down at my scars, they were red and sorta white, non-fagile and yet so dark and moist, I wanted them to stay to never leave me, the mere rejection of my brother and mom, it hurt, it burned my mind.

"Roxas," Vanitas spoke, I looked at him but he was pointing at the door. A red head with a rose in his hand was at the door, a smile played on his face, green eyes staring at me.

"Axel.." I softly muttered, Vanitas got off the bed and walked out of the room. Leaving Axel at the door, he sighed and walked towards me, and every time he came closer I felt like I was becoming smaller and weaker, my heart beat was racing, once he was next to me. I felt like I was in a dream, a very ephuroa demented cycle of loss and cherish.

He placed the red lush rose next to my hand, the thorns were taken off, I touched the petal as they were soft like a birds feather, he smiled and leaned down, I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"I missed you," He whispered. I questioned to myself when he got so comfortable. When I looked at him, he had a tear running down his cheek. I frowned and picked the rose up, using it to wipe the tear that ran down his cheek. He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Sorry, I know you don't like.. close contact," Axel said moving away to the chair next to the bed. I touched the stem of the rose, a rich dark green, light in the suns raze. I shrugged.

"Doesn't matter," I told him, which he responded with a chuckle.

I hadn't thought of being with anyone, hadn't thought anyone was interested in me, or even cared. But when Axel came, when he sat next to me in class, I felt a little better each day, and thought he was just another person I'd ignore, he became something more.

He hasn't known everything, and I don't want to pry with his life. But if we-

"Do you want to go out?" And so, those simple words had made everything in my head cease to exist, I never heard those words before from anyone, Axel was tinting to a bright pink, biting his buttom lip as he glanced away from me too look out the window.

_**To be Continued.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:.<strong> _Hehe. I love random moments. xD_

_If you must know. I'm not nice, at least to stories with characters that think they are at the top of the highest mountain. _

_I don't like Drama. But I love pain, and pain brings more than anyone ever knows. Cause it brings change, love and sometimes an awaken. :)_

_Don't get me yet? It's alright, you well eventually_.

Hope you enjoyed.

_**Review are appreciated**_. If not, then alright. Thanks for reading and wasting your time.

**P.s- I don't like Happy endings.**


	14. Was it his decision?

**Author Notes:.**

- Sorry for the looonnngggg wait! :o

And no, I don't think I'm going to make this story with a sad ending.

Hehee, when I read your reviews it kinda made me think of stopping it, but at the same time it wasn't an apporpriote ending for me. :)

**Warning:** You might be disappointed. Short chapter.

Read and Review. No flames. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Rejection.-<strong>

Red. Or was it pink? A blush or maybe embarrasment, or maybe both. He wasn't looking at me, maybe the floor is better than my face. Red hair still spiky as usual, green eyes seeming confused.

I tried, I really just tried but I can't.

"No thanks. Ask someone else," I told him bluntly, and I saw his mere reaction. Shocked, shaky and in total halt of pain. His teeth clenched tightly, I can see them grind together in more confusion.

My hands were tightly holding onto the blankets, everything else wasn't so tense. I felt relaxed and confident of the decision, now I have to deal with Axel. He's a bit older and should be mature, so I don't have to deal with anything useless.

"Why?" He asked, hands in a tight fists.

Maybe in a little I was wrong. Friends then boyfriends, then what? I don't want anything going beyond the boundaries, I really don't like affection. Not even my own brother who can't take a hint. Axel.. why can't you see what I've been talking about this whole time?

"Isn't it simple?" I asked him with a smirk, when he looked I could already see the mild confusion lingering in his green eyes. Soon there won't be any of that, and if I know right. Axel won't act pathetic.

"I'm not interested," Easy answer, yet Axel snapped and I ended on my back and he was slightly on top of me, both of us staring hard in each others eyes. He was still trying to figure me out, and I could feel his heart racing.

"It's been obvious that you liked me, how-"

"Obvious? No. It hasn't." I pushed on his chest, he complied and got off me and the bed. "Axel; you're the one being obvious. First at school when we met, then afterwards when you were next to me saying you'll protect me when I needed no protection. Then meddling in my life with Vanitas." I explained, and yet I knew the truth of all of it.

I just wanted a friend.

"I.. just meddled cause I was worried," He said, glancing away from me. I smiled at this, "Of course you were, two twin brothers who were beaten and kicked out by their mother. Anyone would be worried."

He was becoming angry by my insolence but I was fairly amused. Turning away and looking outside, the world from the hospital seems better than sitting in some hospital bed, with an upset red head.

We both heard a knock and turned our heads, a tall mascular brunette was at the door. I knew him from somewhere, but I don't remember where. I think I saw him a few times with Vanitas.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked us, a sort of innocent question. "No you're not." I said, which earned me a glare from Axel, who got up and shrugged, I could feel the tension rise but fall when he left the room.

The brunette looked down the hall then towards me, on the opposite side of him, was my brother who poked his head in. Smiling a glinting grin, which I waved, they both entered steadily as they came next to my bed.

"This is Terra, best friend from school," Vanitas introduced.

I waved and smiled. A normal honest gesture, and from the way they were both looking at me I can tell they were just eavesdropping. No surprise with Vanitas, guy doesn't know how to keep his nose out of others business.

They both looked kinda dangeorus, no smile and no polite pose. As they stood in front of the bed, staring down at me with those daring eyes; maybe they think if they keep staring at me they'll find something interesting.

Probably not, well thats my opinion.

"What?" I asked, deadpan and all.

Vanitas cracked a smile. "Are we still going to live with Axel?" He asked, I thought about it but I didn't know. He asked me out and I said no, what if he doesn't let us.

"What about mom? Is she out?" When I asked Vanitas's smile faltered and now was glaring at me.

"No, and why even suggest that? Don't you remember what mom did?" He asked, his hands grasped the metal bar and held it tight.

All I did was nod.

".. I know.."

...

**[TBC]**


	15. Somethings become strangly clear

**Author Notes:.**

- You can just call me**_ Roses_**. :3 Also, I'm sorry for what I did in the last chapter. But this story is about Rejection not Submission. I do love AkuRoku, and I'll continue with that. The whole twincest is over already if you guys have been reading it at all.

- Somethings happen.. lol. Yeah I have writers block. So no need to complain alright. :p

- BTW. Cheese? I don't get that?

**Warning:** Contains Swears. Yaoi. Boy x Boy. Fluff.

~ Anyways, in a few chapters it'll be over. :)

Thanks for the reviews.

Hope for more.

**Read and Review**. **No flames please.**

* * *

><p>"How'd it feel?" Demyx asked.<p>

We were outside of the hospital having a smoke, after I got rejected by Roxas.

I leaned against the wall with the smoke in my mouth, I shrugged though. "Didn't see it coming."

My only honest answer of course, since of course I hadn't seen it coming. And I was surely meddling in Roxas's life but I was just worried, after re-thinking of his problem with Vanitas and his mom, I think Roxas doesn't know how to let people in.

Only if he is forced upon probably.

"Yeah, Roxas was always a hard person to talk with," Demyx went on as I passed him the phone. He wasn't that hard just hoplessly annoyed by everyone, he didn't seem to mind the kiss but then again I did force that upon him as well.

Another sigh escaped my lips, I was so disappointed at myself.

"Are you going to talk to Roxas again?" Demyx asked me. I didn't really know the answer, was I going too? I didn't want them to live with thier mother again or some foster home.

"Hey!" We both looked and saw Larxene walking towards us with shades on, she smiled at us.

Demyx and I waved back as Demyx destroyed the smoke on the ground with his foot. She sat with him on the bench as she took off the shades and put it on her shirt.

"How's Roxas?" She asked.

"He's fine.. at least.." Demyx muttered, Larxene gave a confused look. "Don't tell me you kissed him again?" She asked me, which I was stunned she knew.

"How'd you-"

"Me and Vanitas were in the bushes watching the both of you," She said quickly, which I was then confused and kinda creeped out.

"Why were you in the bushes with Vanitas?" Demyx asked.

Larxene shrugged. "It was nothing, anyways. How is he?"

We all went quiet and awkward, not like I wanted to answer anything she asked.

She groaned when we didn't say anything. "Fine, I'll go see him. Geez the both of you are such children," She muttered when she got up from the bench, and walked into the hospital, once she left the air became very thin and awkward. I couldn't tell if I wanted to run over to her and tell her what he said and be embarrassed or let her go and see Roxas, so he can tell her what happened.

Either way it's going to be bad.

Demyx sat back on the bench, and he glanced at me. "Have you heard from Zexion lately?" He asked, I was sort of startled by the question as I shook my head.

"Why not call him?" I suggested, but Demyx shrugged. "Eh, I just wait till he shows up.. How's Xion?" He asked me, I thought of my younger sister.

"She's fine. Like usual my mom doens't cae, she let me take care of her so once Xion's out of the hospital she's coming to live with me and Larxene," I informed him.

"Are you going to let Roxas and Vanitas stay with you?" Larxene asked as she came out of the hospital, she didn't look like she was laughing or even amused, she sat back down next to Demyx, her eyes never leaving me.

"Did he ask you that?" I asked with a sneer but a smile came to my face, I was helplessly amused.

"No, I want to know."

We all look and see Vanitas and his friend Terra, he didn't seem happy as he came clsoer to us. Emotionless and dark, something I kept cautions about when he was with Roxas.

"If not we can leave, find a different place to stay," Vanitas stated, but I shook my head. "No, stay at my place, I don't need to find you two on the streets," I said, and I saw him smile.

"Remember Axel, we don't need your pity."

"Geez. You and Roxas seem to take 'help' the wrong way," I said with a chuckle.

"They were always like that," Terra said, ruffling his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Roxas's POV.**

It was quiet in the hospital and smelled funny.

Vanitas seemed rather troubled about the whole living somewhere else instead with Axel, also Larxene was curious as well. Whats up with peoples questions?

A soft knock through me off of my thoughts, as I looked at the door and there he was. Zexion with a soft smile.

"Hey," I muttered enough for him to hear, as he nodded and walked into the room.

"How have you been?" Zexion asked, coming to my side of the bed as I shrugged. "Been better, doctors says I have to take some pills because they think I'm depressed," I told him with a laugh, but he didn't smile nor laugh.

"I see. Why do you scar yourself anyways?"

Simply question I thought, but difficult since its very selfish to hear from my mouth. I wonder if Vanitas shown the others his scars, maybe not. He always wants me to start first, which is more selfish and rude.

"I needed something.. something to distract me from the present," I said quietly, the pain from mom and sexual harrassment from Vanitas, it was tormenting. Thinking back at it, I don't want to remember.

He nodded though and everything went quiet for a few minutes, at least I thought as he moved back and forth on the balls of feet. Then he stopped.

"Well, I guess you don't have to go through that anymore," He smiled happily, which I returned then Vanitas entered.

"Axel said we can continue living with him, oh.. Zexion. Demyx is looking for you," Vanitas said, surprised to see him in the room. Zexion nodded as he left the room.

"Quiet guy," I commented.

Vanitas nodded as he grinned and sat on the end of the bed, I wondered where the rest of the group were. Terra, Larxene, Demyx and Axel, why is just Vanitas here?

"The doctors had said that mom will be in the pyche ward for awhile, since she is going through treatment," Vanitas said, biting his buttom lip and diverting his eyes from me.

I haven't heard good news for awhile, not like I was complaining or anything of the sort. Just that I was happy I don't have to deal with mom anymore.

"I thought you liked Axel," He said all of a sudden, I wasn't surprised. Axel did seem really angry about the whole rejection thing, I wasn't so much bothered.

I shrugged as my mind went completly blank. Did I like Axel?

Vanitas sighed as if he were disappoindly at me, he sat down next to me on the bed as I gave him some room. It was quiet again, except from the nurses who walked by with her squeaky shoes.

"You like him, stop denying.. its disgusting," He said with a grin on his face, I gave him a glare though.

I like my brother and all, and sure he's sometimes pychotic.. but seriously. I just don't like him.

"I'm not denying anything.. and I don't like him," I growled, grinding my teeth as I wanted to push him off the bed but didn't when Axel actually entered the room. A faint smile came to his face, as well with the others that entered the room.

"You should be released by the end of the day, of course we have to watch you through out the day and keep sharp objects away from you," Axel informed with a clear steady voice, I nodded and some reason Vanitas as well nodded but he was looking at Terra who was glaring at him.

"Well," Vanitas said loudly as he got off the bed. "Lets leave Roxas here with his sad little thoughts shall we?" He said stealthy as I continued to glare, everyone somehow agreed and left the room, when the door shut I could see Vanitas through the window as he gave me the finger and left.

Why am I related to him?

Also, what thoughts?

Then it finally struck me after five minutes of wondering; that Vanitas wanted me to ponder on my thoughts about Axel. In which I can't help but also wonder.

He did help me, and Vanitas. Understood what was going on and brought me to the hospital, unlike my mother who might be more unstable than I am. I was then frustrated, was I having some sort of mid-life crisis over someone I like?

I felt my hands digging into the beddings as the frustration coursed through me, I bit my lips so hard I was sure I would draw blood. After licking the place of my buttom lip; there was no blood located. I then went back to ponder my undecided thoughts, clenching my teeth together as I swore my brother's same.

Surely Vanitas was going to get it when he visits again, cause now I was frustrated of the truth I hadn't known until now.

**...**

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:.<strong>

**Bleeeeeeehhhhhhhh!**

**Gee. I'm ssssoooooo sorrrry for how things can turn out. **

**Thanks for the swear words as well, and I still don't get why one of the reviews commented - Cheese?**

**Oh wells. **

_**Reviews are appreciated. No flamees. :3**_


	16. End

**Author Notes:**

Truth be told. I already thought of what I wanted to write 'Weeks' ago, but I needed to finish Deception before starting - finishing this. :)

Last chapter!

**Warning:** Some AkuRoku. Swears.

Thanks for Reviewing. And favoriting my story!

Review please. No flames or bashing!

* * *

><p><strong>.:Normal P.O.V:.<strong>

Roxas was released from the hospital the next day, almost panicking each time when he saw Axel. Cursing his brother for giving him time to think, of course while thinking he thought of many things about Axel. And he hated the fact he liked Axel, that he was beginning to like him, but at the same time; possibly liked him the first time he met him.

He liked when Axel came to him alone, knew what he was thinking and knew how he felt. Protecting his mutilated scars on his arm, and never judging Axel of his feelings.

"Are you alright?" Vanitas mocked silently in Axel's car. Axel and Demyx were in the front seats, listening to hard metal rock music. The windows were opened as the cold wind rushed inside, fall leaves and come into the car as well. Roxas picked one from his hair as he shrugged his smirking brother, trying his best not to stare at the back of his Axel's red long hair.

_'Damn I hate my brother sometimes.'_

When they arrived at Axel house, Larxene leaning against the door post, with a smoke in one hand and the other was waving at us, Axel's sister was left at the hospital for a few days, mostly from stress of the memories that were coming back to her, of what her parents did to her. Also of the information Axel gave to her that their mother didn't want them any longer.

"Let's go munchkins," Demyx said happily as he opened Vanitas's door. Axel got Roxas's, both nervous of each others presence. Roxas walked slowly as he watched Axel go towards Larxene, handling the smoke in his fingers and inhaling the smoke. Everyone else went inside, Roxas decided to stay outside with Axel, in which the air became dull and awkward.

"Did you want to say something?" Axel asked Roxas, wanting the silence to stop. Roxas was startled by his voice, biting his lip and quickly he felt himself wanting to throw up.

"No, nothing. Tell Vanitas I went for a walk," Roxas said quickly. Walking away from Axel and the house, "Come back before supper, ordoring pizza," Axel called out nonchalantly. Roxas wanted to stop and yell something pathetic out, but couldn't as he continued onwards, ignoring Axel's self-ish words.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Axel's POV.<span>**

It's getting cold out. Wonder where he's going, he just got out of a fricken hospital.

The front door opened, then shut as the twin brother came out. "You should go see him," Vani said, taking the smoke from my fingers and inhaling, I shook my head.

"Why do you guys like to play games with me?" I asked him, a little serious, a little not really.

Vani shrugged though, as if it were true. "Games we don't play. Its the game the world plays on ourselves, we just got to move then something well happen, either bad or good.. it really doesn't matter," He said, chuckling though as he flicked the smoke that reached its point.

"Go see Roxas. He wanted you to follow him anyways," Vani said as he got up and walked back into the house. I thought of it at first, but why go see him? Why play his game?

I got up anyways. Mind as well see what the kid wants with my soul.

I had the place set in my mind. It was the play ground where I first found him and his evil twin brother, both swinging on the swings, homeless, cold and not really caring if they got kicked out or not.

Hands in my pockets as I found him on the same swing, back and forth he went as he stared at the rocks beneath his feet. I walked towards him and sat down on the swing.

"Its cold Roxas. You should come back home," I said quietly, he shook his head, his blue eyes were sad and distant.

"I'm sorry," He muttered.

It was silent again. And I knew what he was sorry about, I smiled a little. "It's alright. Not your fault," I told him.

"It really is.."

"Not it's not.."

"Yes it is.."

Sigh. "Are you serious?"

Nod.

"Really?"

"Axel. For fuck sakes, shut up and take the stupid fucking apology."

Silence.

"Alright. I take the damn apology if you come home right now," I said, standing up and looking at him but he shook his head and continued to stare at the rocks.

"It's going to rain," He muttered. I smelled the air, smelled nice.

"Yeah, lets go before we both get sick," Thats when I felt a rain drop on my cheek, some had pelted Roxas's blonde hair, dampening it to a darker yellow.

Roxas hadn't budged though, his hands tightened against the chain of the swing. "I want to get sick. Go home Axel, leave me alone," He spoke in a sad deafening tone. I sighed, having to worry about him and being rejected then worrying all over again, how come they play these games?

"No, I'm not leaving you to get sick, then you'll go into the hospital again," I grabbed his hand and tried to pry it but he tightened until his knuckles went white.

"If I do... well they pull the cord?" He asked, thats when I stopped and looked down at him.

Was he serious? Still thinking of death? The scar wasn't a death threat enough for him? He got his twin back from whatever evil depths he came from, and his mother went to a pych ward, come on who wouldn't be happy?

I bended down on my knees and lifted his jaw so he would look at me. I saw the sorrow, something was lost. I frowned at this revelation, "No, cause I wouldn't let them. Roxas, even how much you want to die, I'm always going to be there to stop you. So stop rejectting life," When I stopped, there were already tears running down his face, then the rain came heavier.

"Lets go home. Okay," I said, taking his hand as he let go of the chains. And we started our way home, sure we were soaked but I held onto his firm soft hand anyways.

We walked up the path to the house, thats when Roxas let go of my hand. I turned to see him looking down at the cement again. "I'm sorry for rejecting you," He muttered sympathetically.

I smiled, "Don't worry about it," I walked over to him and hugged him, he gasped as he held onto my shirt.

"I already got the hang of your game."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Epilogue.<span>**

**Three months later -**

"Roxas, come on!" Vanitas yelled as he walked into his shared bedroom with Roxas. The blonde was sitting on the bed, glaring at his brother. "Okay, jeez. How come you're so happy about school anyways?" He asked him.

They hadn't gone to school since they had to get things organized. In which Roxas and Vanitas got jobs to help with the bills that Axel and Larxene couldn't pay.

Axel was out, taking Xion to elementary school. Larxene took a day job, as for the twins they were leaving.

"I have no idea, I just got to get the fuck out of this house," Vanitas chuckled as he ran for the door, Roxas smiled and ran after him. But when he was about exit someone had grabbed him into a soft embrace.

"Hey, leaving without me?" The voice made Roxas smile wider. As he looked up and grinned at Axel who was smiling back, Axel leaned down and kissed the blondes forhead, making the blonde blush slightly.

"Lets go love birds, before we're late. I so want to check out the girls!" Vanitas yelled from the curve, they both chuckled and followed Vanitas down the street.

"Didn't think Vani was straight with all the sexual harrassment he did with me," Roxas said happily, Axel was glad that Roxas was finally healing from the nightmarish reality he had months ago. Vanitas was straight, he seemed to be more interested in girls but didn't mind incest with Roxas.

"I guess things change with Vanitas, even though he's now a hyperactive idiot that I wish to throw in closet and never open. Ever," He muttered unhappily.

Roxas chuckled at the image of what Axel would do to his twin. "Yeah same here if he just calmed down on the caffiene," He commented.

Axel stopped him though. "I'm happy you're alright. Without the suicide thoughts and attempts," He smiled at Roxas, who nodded.

"Same here. I'm just happy that..."

Axel leaned in and kissed Roxas on the mouth, soft and tender until his forehead touched the others.

"I would never reject you," Axel said, intertwining their hands, Roxas nodded and continued walking, Vanitas yelling in the distance.

**The end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

Thanks for the reviews and favs. :)

The reason for the story was obviously. Rejection. Until the person rejecting is given in... :)

Lol. Can't reject love all the time, unless someone pulls 'Vanitas' Lol.

OH wells!

Thanks.

**Farewell.**


End file.
